Supernatural Symphony
by Megan 74
Summary: A pianist with a problem meets a young man who seems awfully interested in her. But he's so pale, and so terribly old-fashioned. What's a girl to do about this strange suitor? Godric/OC. Set before the Great Revelation.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Symphony

by Megan 74

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Godric/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of The Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. I just play with them before returning them to their rightful owners.

Summary: A pianist with a problem of her own meets a young man who seems awfully interested in her. Problem is, he's so pale, and so cool to the touch, and so terribly old-fashioned. What's a girl to do about this strange suitor? Godric/OC. Set before the Great Revelation.

A/N: Since I'm stuck on how to incorporate season 3 into my main story After the Last Breath, I decided to please the muse and write something else for a while. And since so many of my readers have told me how much they liked reading a Godric/OC romance, that's what I'm writing for you all. This story is set before the Great Revelation (so humans have no clue about vampires), and it explores all the angles of a human-vampire relationship. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My name was called and I inhaled a deep breath before I walked out on stage. Applause welcomed me and I offered the audience a nervous smile before I seated myself behind the piano. The Meyerson Symphony Center was packed, but that was no surprise. The annual performance by the music graduates was an immensely popular event.

The conductor looked at me and I gave him a small nod to let him know I was ready. I positioned my hands over the keys and waited until The Dallas Symphony Orchestra struck the first notes of Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto 1.

The second the horns echoed through the hall I was transformed. My anxiety vanished and my body readied itself for the performance. Strings were next and I briefly closed my eyes to take in the moment.

My fingers struck the keys with determination and at once nothing mattered save for the music.

I was no longer myself. I was merely a part of an instrument, that together with numerous other instruments created one of the most beautiful pieces of music ever composed.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. Performing Tchaikovsky with a symphony orchestra had been my dream for such a long time, and so often the dream had been on the brink of staying but a dream forever.

But here I was, playing as though my life depended on it, and in some ways it did. It didn't matter anymore that this might be my only chance to ever perform with a symphony orchestra.

I was here, in the moment, playing Tchaikovsky, and I was happier than I'd ever been.

When my fingers struck the very last notes, there was silence for all of three seconds, and then applause thundered through the hall. I got up from my stool and took a grateful bow. I was trembling now, from relief and elation and also from grief. This had been my moment, and it had just ended.

I waited in the backstage area with my fellow musicians. I drank a cup of tea and listened to the other performances, and finally the concert was over and the prizes were announced.

Third place went to a fabulous cellist, and second place to another pianist, and then the name for first place was announced and I almost dropped my cup of tea.

"And our first place award goes to Miss Celia Stojanovic, for her magnificent performance of Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto! Please give her a huge round of applause."

My fellow musicians congratulated me and all but pushed me out on the stage. To say I was overwhelmed would be an understatement. It had never been about prizes for me. All I'd wanted was to perform. So I was a little flabbergasted when the presenter handed me a ribbon and a large bouquet of flowers. The audience got to their feet to give me a standing ovation, several cameras flashed, and I smiled and bowed and wondered what the heck was going on.

And at once I was sad my parents weren't there. They'd have loved seeing me like this. But they lived halfway across the country and both their work schedules and financial status made it hard for them to fly out to Texas.

I smiled for several minutes more and then hurried off the stage. I'd had my moment in the spotlight, and that was more than enough for me.

Once in the dressing room, I changed out of my blue evening gown into a pair of jeans and yellow t-shirt, while more people congratulated me. I checked myself over in the mirror, making sure my long, strawberry blonde hair still looked presentable and my makeup wasn't out of place, and then I picked up my flowers, gown and purse and made to leave.

"We're going out to celebrate," Catherine (the third place cellist) said as I grabbed the doorknob. "Just a few drinks. You want to come?"

"Nah," I said with a brave smile. "I'm tired, and besides, I can't leave my dog alone for too long." Which was completely bullshit. Elmo, my Bull Terrier, was the laziest dog that had ever been born, and he probably wouldn't mind if I took an unscheduled weekend trip to the Bahamas as long as he could spend that time sleeping on my couch. But I was tired. I just hated drawing attention to that, hence the pitiful excuses.

Catherine gave me a knowing smile, and I waved at everyone else and left the dressing room in a hurry.

I found my car where I'd left it in the parking lot, but as I approached it I realized it came with a new accessory.

A young man was standing beside it. A very pale young man dressed in an expensive grey suit, who gave me a charming smile the moment I noticed him. I slowed my pace and wondered if he might be a serial killer or opportunistic rapist or something. Hey, I was a girl living alone. You could never be too careful.

"Good evening," the young man said pleasantly.

I offered him a wavering smile and willed him to move already so I could get into my car.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful performance," the young man said, and he sounded sincere enough. Perhaps he was just an audience member who wanted to wish me well. One could hope. "I don't think I've ever heard Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto performed with so much..._life_."

"Thank you," I muttered, and stopped a few feet away from him. He was standing right in front of my car door, so I couldn't escape him.

"My name is Godric," he said, and I blinked. Who named their kid Godric in this day and age, seriously? "I was wondering if you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me." And Godric gestured vaguely towards a diner I knew was located across the street.

"I don't drink coffee," I said, in an extremely lame attempt to brush him off.

"Well, I'm sure they'll serve something you do drink," Godric said, and he offered me a hopeful smile.

I sighed. I was tired, yes, but I was also empty. Now that I'd lived my dream, the one thing I'd been working towards for the last four years, I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. My future was so uncertain. Yet here was a young man who wanted to, at least, socialize with me. I made myself no illusions that once he learned of my condition he'd run screaming for the hills, like all other guys had done before him, but perhaps I could just enjoy his company, at least for an hour or two.

"All right," I said with a polite nod. "As long as they serve tea, I'm in."

"I'm sure they do," Godric said and stepped away from my car to allow me to put my gown and flowers away. I did so quickly, and then clutched my purse and looked at Godric expectantly.

"This way," Godric said, and together we walked across the parking lot. I glanced at him a few times. He couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"I've been to many of these annual concerts," Godric said, and I looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm older than I look," he assured me with a grin. "But I have never enjoyed a performance quite like I've enjoyed yours."

"Thanks," I whispered, feeling just a tad overwhelmed. Maybe he was one of those stalkerish types? And the moment I thought that, I silently cursed myself. Why did I always have to think the worst of people? Godric was probably just a guy who enjoyed classical music; there were plenty of guys who did, after all. And here I was making him out to be the next Ted Bundy.

We crossed the street and made it to the diner without any problems. There were a few other concert goers at the diner, enjoying a cup of coffee, by the looks of their attire. Godric led me to a corner booth and we sat down opposite each other, Godric unbuttoning his suit jacket with practiced ease.

"What can I get y'all tonight?" the waitress asked. She was a woman in her forties with brown hair that was teased up just a bit too high, but that was no surprise here in Texas.

"A cup of tea, please," I said.

"And coffee for me, thank you," Godric said, and the waitress took off to get our order.

"How long have you played the piano?" Godric asked me just as the waitress put our drinks in front of us. Godric didn't add any cream or sugar to his coffee. He didn't even sip it, but just wrapped his hands around the mug.

"Since I was six," I said, and I took a careful sip from my mug. The tea was hot, but it tasted good, and since I was doing something I rarely ever did (having something to drink with a guy), I needed my small fix of caffeine. "My parents wanted me to play an instrument, and I liked piano best."

"You have a lot of talent," Godric said, and finally raised the mug to his lips. "Do you have a position with an orchestra somewhere now that you've graduated?"

I bit my lip. How to explain this without going into any details? Because those details would run Godric off at once, I had no doubt about that. "No," I said, and I tried to smile as though that didn't bother me one bit. "I'm still looking for something."

Godric narrowed his eyes and looked at me intently, as though he knew I was lying through my teeth. But he didn't comment. He just brought the mug to his lips again, but when he returned it to the table, I saw it was still full.

Noticing my stare, Godric leaned a little closer to me across the table and whispered, "It's not very good coffee."

I hid my grin behind my hand, but I couldn't hold back a giggle. "Well, the tea's good," I said, and toasted him with my mug. Godric returned the gesture, but didn't sip his mug again. How awful could coffee be, really?

"So," I said, shifting a little bit in my seat. "What do you do for a living?" That was a normal question to ask a guy, wasn't it? I had no clue, to be honest, because I'd not experienced many of these moments before in my life.

"I'm an entrepreneur," Godric said with confidence. "I own and co-own several businesses. Mostly bars and nightclubs."

"That explains why you don't get out in the sun much, huh?" I said, in a strange attempt at humour.

Godric blinked, and then offered me a peculiar smile. "I conduct most of my business at night, yes. I spend my days in bed."

I nodded. He was a night owl, apparently, but if he owned bars and nightclubs, that wasn't really a surprise. "You don't hear that often," I said, attempting to keep the conversation going. I just hated awkward silences. "A nightclub owner who appreciates classical music."

"I've been a supporter of The Dallas Symphony Orchestra for years," Godric said with a shrug. "I appreciate all kinds of music. What's your favourite piece by Tchaikovsky?"

"Oh," I said, and frowned. "That has to be Swan Lake."

Godric nodded in agreement. "Have you seen the ballet performed?"

I shook my head. "No, though I'd love to see it some day."

"I've seen it a few times," Godric said. "It's beautiful."

How old was this guy, if he'd seen Swan Lake performed more than once? I knew some men looked young, the baby-faced types, but then you could still usually tell they were older, but just had a youthful appearance. Yet Godric really did not look a day older than twenty. I decided not to question it further, but just enjoy my evening with this stranger. It wasn't often a guy paid me this kind of attention, after all.

We talked for a while longer about music, and I enjoyed the conversation immensely. Godric was familiar with all manner of classical works, even some I hadn't heard of before. He was also curious and polite, and he had a sophisticated sense of humour.

But at one point I yawned as the day really started to catch up with me, and Godric waved the waitress over at once.

"You must have had a long day," Godric said, as he paid the bill and left the waitress a generous tip, which surprised me, since the coffee had apparently been so awful Godric hadn't touched it at all.

"Yeah, we started with rehearsals early this morning," I explained with an apologetic smile. I'd have really liked to spend more time with Godric but I was just getting too tired.

"I will walk you back to your car," Godric said, and he offered me his arm in an old-fashioned gesture that made me giggle. I linked my arm through his and together we walked out of the diner. We didn't say anything as we crossed the street and made our way across the parking lot back to my car. Most other cars were gone by now, and I realized if Godric wanted to hurt me he could easily do so without anyone seeing a thing.

Ugh. Stop it already. This wasn't Ted Bundy. I shook myself and reluctantly let go of Godric's arm when we reached my car.

"I'd like to see you again, Celia," Godric said as he looked deep into my eyes.

Ah, crap. For a moment, I wanted to cry, but I pulled myself together. I had to tell him now. I'd tried not telling a guy right away once, but then he'd found out from someone else (universities just thrived on gossip) and it had been a less than pleasant experience.

"Look," I said, desperately trying to look for the right words. "I really enjoyed your company, but I don't go out with guys."

"Are you a lesbian?" Godric asked curiously.

"What? No!" I squeaked. I crossed my arms and stared at the concrete beneath my feet. "I just...I have a condition. And it's transmissible through sex." And I blushed beet red and didn't dare look up.

"What condition?" Godric asked softly.

"A chronic liver infection. From the Hepatitis C virus," I whispered.

"How did you get this virus?"

I sighed. "When I was very young I was in a car accident and needed a blood transfusion," I said automatically. I'd said that so often before it didn't upset me anymore. "That's how I got it. And it's been messing up my life ever since."

Godric kept silent, and I finally looked up at him. "That's why I can't - "

"Can it be transmitted through a kiss?" Godric asked, cutting me off.

"No," I said. "Only through blood on blood contact, or through sex, though there are some scientists who dispute that now, but I'm not willing to take that risk."

Godric nodded. "Good," he said, and then he stepped closer and kissed me.

I stood frozen to the ground, not quite able to comprehend what he was doing. Godric wrapped an arm around my waist, and cupped the back of my head with his hand, and he pulled me closer as he teased my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth a little, and then we were _kissing_. Really kissing, like I'd never been kissed before.

I moaned and clutched at Godric's shoulders, and just let him swipe me off my feet with his lips and his tongue. My body tingled in all the right places and when things started clenching and tightening between my legs I had to pull back.

I couldn't do this. Because we couldn't take it further, no matter I really wanted to at that moment.

Godric licked his lips. "I really want to see you again, Celia."

"I would like that, too," I said, before I could stop myself.

Godric offered me a bright smile, and released me. He reached inside his suit jacket and produced a business card and a pen. He scribbled a cell phone number on the back of the card and then handed it to me.

"Please call me," Godric said as I accepted the card with a shy smile. "We need not do anything you're not comfortable with, but I would like to enjoy your company once more."

"All right," I said, and fumbled with my purse for a moment as I tucked the card away and got out my car keys. "Thanks for the tea."

"You are most welcome," Godric said with a curt nod of his head. "Thank you for such a riveting performance." He stepped away from the car, so I could get in behind the wheel. I closed the door, smiled at him and turned the ignition. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I looked in my rear view mirror to get a last glimpse of Godric, but he wasn't there.

I checked my side mirrors to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but no, Godric really gone, as though he'd vanished into thin air.

Huh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: If anyone is interested in listening to Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto 1, check out my profile page. I'll post a Youtube link there. It really is one of the most beautiful pieces of music ever composed, if I do say so myself. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading, everyone! And let me know what you think. Reviews keep me writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pushed open my front door and called out to my faithful friend. "Elmo, come on, bud. Let's go for a walk so I can get to bed."

It took a while, but then two white pricked ears appeared from behind the armrest of the couch. Elmo made a show of stretching and yawning, and finally hopped off the couch and trotted towards me, his tail wagging steadily.

"Well, hello to you, too," I said, pressing a kiss to his head. He waited patiently for me to put his leather collar and leash on, and then he led the way out of the house. Elmo stopped at the first tree he found, raised his leg and emptied his bladder.

He really was an easy dog to care for. I'd gotten him from the Humane Society when I'd moved to Dallas to attend University here. When I'd approached his kennel at the Humane Society, he'd jumped up from his blanket and started spinning in circles out of sheer happiness. He'd been just plain irresistible. He came from a household who'd been starving him, and after a warrant he'd been seized by the authorities. He'd been skin and bones and for a week or so it had been unclear if he'd make it. But the people at the Humane Society had taken great care of him, and now, after a few years of living the good life on my couch, he was one chunk of pure muscle, just as a Bull Terrier ought to be.

We walked down the street to the small park, and there I took off his leash so he could explore and take care of his other business. Elmo disappeared behind a few bushes and I waited until he was done, suppressing a few yawns in the process.

Suddenly, Elmo started barking. Elmo almost never barked, only when he was very excited to play with a few doggie friends at the dog park. But this didn't sound like an excited bark. This sounded like an alarmed bark.

"Elmo!" I called, meanwhile looking around to make sure there were no muggers hiding behind the trees. "Elmo, come here!"

There was a strange swishing sound and at once Elmo came tearing out the bushes. He stopped in front of me, still barking, his eyes still fixed on those damned bushes. Well, at least I felt safe with my dog there to protect me. Few people would be stupid enough to challenge a full-grown Bull Terrier, after all.

"Come on," I said, quickly clicking the leash back onto Elmo's collar. "We'll go to the doggie park tomorrow afternoon so you can run then." And with that, I turned on my heels and hurried home. Elmo finally stopped barking, but he kept looking left and right and up, as though something would swoop down from the sky to attack us. It made me nervous as hell, and I was glad when I finally pulled the front door closed behind us. Elmo went straight for his water bowl and slobbered up water as though he hadn't had a drink in a week. He'd really been alarmed, which alarmed me in turn.

I put the flowers in some water, added some kibble to Elmo's food bowl (which he ignored in favour of staring out the kitchen door window into the backyard, something he also never did), and then I disappeared into the bathroom to take care of my own business.

Once I entered my bedroom, Elmo went straight for my window and stood up on his hind legs to look out into the backyard. I never closed my curtains, since I had a very deep backyard (the reason I'd picked this house to rent) with trees and bushes surrounding it, and no neighbours could see into my bedroom.

I stretched myself out and undressed until I was wearing nothing but my panties. I sat on my bed and brushed out my hair. Elmo started whining as he kept staring out the window.

"Shut up, Mo," I muttered. I needed sleep badly, and I knew that would be impossible if Elmo kept acting weird like that.

In response, Elmo barked and then growled.

"Okay, that's enough." I stomped over to the window and looked out into my backyard. I couldn't see a thing out of place, and I pushed Elmo away from the window. Elmo looked over his shoulder a few more times as I shoved him towards the bed. "Up the bed and be quiet."

I got a pink nightshirt from my dresser and slipped it on before I crawled into bed. I made sure to set my alarm clock, since I had two piano students coming over in the morning, and then I switched off the light. I held up the sheets so Elmo could crawl under it. But Elmo had his back turned to me and kept looking at the window.

Huh.

Elmo always wanted to sleep under the sheets, no matter the temperature. One time my airco had broken down and my bedroom had turned into an oven, and still Elmo had insisted on sleeping under the damned sheets, even though I had thrown them off myself at that point. It was apparently a Bull Terrier trait, or so I'd learned on a bull terrier owners forum on the net.

"Come on," I said, still holding up the sheet. "It's sleepy time."

Nothing.

"Oh well, suit yourself." I dropped the sheets and turned on my side. At least he was quiet. I closed my eyes, and as I waited for sleep to come I thought back at my strange night. The performance had gone brilliantly, but that wasn't what occupied my thoughts.

It was Godric, and the way he'd kissed me. No one had ever kissed me like that before. Especially not after they learned of my condition. But it hadn't bothered Godric all that much, apparently.

I didn't dare hope he might be able to see through my medical records and see me instead. No, it was probably just a matter of time before the news of my condition sank in and he'd blow me off, like so many other guys had done in my past.

Girls with chronic diseases, no matter how pretty or talented they were, just didn't appeal to most men.

I sighed and willed sleep to come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"But when are you moving back home?" my mom asked desperately.

I sighed into my phone. "I'm not moving back, mom. I have a life here. I have friends. I have my students. I like it here."

"But someone with your condition shouldn't be in a strange city all by yourself," my mom insisted.

I gritted my teeth. I was getting so tired of this conversation, especially because my mom insisted on having it every frigging time we talked on the phone. "I've lived here for four years. It's hardly a strange city anymore. And if something happens, I can drive to the hospital or call an ambulance. Look, I've got to go, I've got students coming. Tell dad I love him. Bye."

And I clicked my phone shut and was tempted to throw it across the room. I knew my mom was just worried for me, but at the same time she insisted on treating me like I was five years old. It was probably for that reason I was so hesitant to move back home. I knew if I did my mom would never stop bugging me and let me lead my own life. My dad understood, though, and I was grateful for his support in my choices.

I stomped off to my bedroom to get ready for the day. I did have piano students coming over, but not for another hour. I got dressed in a simple white shirt and knee-length red skirt, and I stepped into my sandals.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Elmo only looked up from the couch, but didn't bother getting up. He'd been back to his normal self when I woke up earlier, and I figured he'd just been really spooked by something the previous night in the park.

I opened the front door to find a man standing there holding a large bouquet of white roses. "A delivery for you, Miss," he said politely, and handed me the flowers. I gaped at them, but accepted them automatically. Before I could ask the man any questions, he was already on his way back to his van.

I closed the door and inspected the bouquet. It was really beautiful and probably really expensive. There had to be at least three dozen white roses there.

I quickly checked for a card and was relieved to find one. I was in no mood for secret admirers.

_Another thank you for your magnificent performance last night. I cannot wait to see you again. _

_Godric_

Holy crap. Godric had sent me flowers. No, he'd sent me _roses_. He liked me. He _still_ liked me, even after I'd told him about my condition.

I all but skipped to the kitchen to find a vase, happy as a clam Godric had thought of me in such a way, until I realized something.

How the hell did he know my address? I hadn't given it to him. I hadn't even given him my phone number. He'd only given me his phone number.

Hm. Well, now I'd have to call him to thank him for the flowers. I'd just ask him then how he knew where I lived. Still, they were very nice flowers. I carefully arranged them in a vase and put them on my kitchen table.

I then set about making myself some breakfast; scrambled eggs with some home-grown bell peppers and zucchini.

Since my liver was shot and thus my body had issues getting rid of toxins, my parents had always insisted I eat organic foods as much as possible. And the easiest and especially cheapest way to eat organic was to grow food yourself. Which was why I had transformed my backyard into a miniature farm complete with three chickens who provided me all the free-range eggs I could eat.

I inhaled the scent of my breakfast, and my stomach rumbled in response. Due to my condition I had days when just the smell of food made me nauseous, but today I had a healthy appetite, thankfully.

I enjoyed my breakfast and afterwards I spent some time in my backyard, feeding the chickens and picking whatever vegetables were ripe for the picking. My heirloom tomatoes were doing especially good this year, and I looked forward to making a large pan of fresh spaghetti sauce that evening. I'd freeze most of it to conveniently use at a later date.

Elmo joined me in the backyard after a while and he immediately started sniffing through the bushes in the back of my yard near the fence.

I sighed. I hoped he hadn't smelled a racoon or something. Racoons were cute, yes, but they were also a nuisance when you kept chickens and grew your own vegetables.

"What've you got there, bud?" I called out to Elmo as I walked towards the bushes. Elmo stood sniffing at a particular spot, and when I leaned closer I noticed something on the ground between the bushes.

They were shoeprints.

And they weren't from my shoes. My feet were smaller.

Ah hell. There had been someone in my backyard last night. No wonder Elmo had acted so weird.

And my god! I'd stood naked, save for my panties, in front of my window! Some pervert had been looking at me.

"Good boy," I said at once, padding Elmo on his back. "You're such a good boy!"

Elmo wagged his tail happily and followed me back to the house, apparently satisfied he'd done a good job now that I'd noticed the evidence of the intruder.

I put my freshly picked vegetables in the fridge, washed my hands, and then the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of my first student.

It's how I'd paid for my time in college, tutoring kids to play piano. And now it would be my full-time job. I probably was talented enough to join an orchestra, but sadly, orchestras needed people they could count on, and my condition made me quite unreliable. One day I'd be fine, and the next day I'd be so tired I could hardly get up from the couch.

At least with tutoring kids I could fill in my own hours, and I didn't have to leave the comfort of my own home.

And I enjoyed working with the kids. You could always tell if a child really wanted to learn how to play the piano, or if it was just something their parents insisted they do. Thankfully, most of my students were quite motivated, which made teaching them all the more fun.

Today I had nine-year-old Alexander and ten-year-old Emma back to back. They'd both practiced well at home, and they both proudly played for me. I went over some new pieces with them, and at the end of the hour, they both shot up from the piano to rush into the kitchen to grab a dog biscuit from the jar on my counter.

Feeding Elmo a cookie was a popular part of their lesson. Elmo always slept through the lessons, but he knew exactly when the kids were done. He'd sit up for them, offer a paw, and happily accept the cookie.

I said my goodbyes to Emma and her mom, and then plopped down on the couch for a much needed nap. Elmo joined me, of course, and together we slept for an hour or two, Elmo snoring loudly as he insisted on lying on his back in between me and the back of the couch.

After I woke up I picked up my purse and took our Godric's business card. I studied it thoughtfully. There wasn't a personal name on it, just a business name: Old World Enterprises. There was also a business phone number and an email address. I'd have to google that company later.

I picked up my cell phone and dialled the number Godric had written on the back. I waited patiently for him to pick up the phone, but it went to voicemail instead. I thanked him for the flowers and left my phone number so he could call me back if he wanted to. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 1 pm. Apparently Godric hadn't been lying when he said he spent the days in his bed.

I fixed myself a sandwich for lunch and then took Elmo to the doggie park. It was about a ten minute drive by car, and Elmo was hopping around excitedly in the backseat, because he knew exactly where we were going.

Elmo's best friend, Damian the Dalmatian was there, and together they spent half an hour running around the enclosed park while I sat with Damian's owners on a bench. They were a young couple expecting their first child, and we enjoyed making conversation while our four-legged buddies had fun by themselves.

When we got home I took another nap on the couch, as yesterday had been such a long and tiring day that my body needed some extra recovery time.

My phone woke me up an hour later. I blinked my eyes open and sat up, pushing Elmo to the side since he'd been lying half on top of me. I flipped open my phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Celia. This is Godric speaking."

"Oh." I cleared my throat. "Hi."

"Am I calling at a bad time?" Godric asked politely.

"Oh no. I was just napping on the couch. But I needed to get up anyway."

"I'm sorry to have awoken you. I only just got up myself."

I glanced at the clock on my wall. It was just after 4 pm. Godric really was a night owl, apparently. "Thanks for the flowers."

"Did you like them?" Godric asked, sounding very pleased.

"Very much. You shouldn't have, though."

"You deserve them," Godric said. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet me somewhere tonight?"

Ah, shit. I really wanted to see him again, but I shouldn't go out tonight after the day I'd had yesterday. "I would love to see you, but it's not a good idea for me to go out again tonight. It would just wear me out too much. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Godric said at once. "I can also visit you at your home if that's not too soon for your liking."

I glanced at Elmo lying beside me on the couch. If Godric turned out to be the next Ted Bundy, Elmo would bite him. And I really did want to see Godric again. And I never got to do things like this. Maybe it was time I lived a little.

"That would be okay," I said softly. "When will you be here?"

"I have some business to attend to first, but I can be at your house around nine tonight."

That was a bit later than I was expecting, but I'd take what I could get. "All right. I'll see you around nine then."

"Until this evening. Goodbye, Celia."

"Bye," I said, and clicked my phone shut. I looked at Elmo again and scratched him behind the ears.

I had a guest coming. I had a _male_ guest coming. A handsome, sophisticated male guest who'd sent me roses. I shot up from the couch in a slight panic.

My god, what was I going to wear?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I settled on a simple green dress with a flaring skirt. After I made my large pan of spaghetti sauce, got everything sorted into freezer containers, had dinner, and cleaned up the kitchen, I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I put on a bit of makeup, but not too much. I wasn't going out, after all.

No, I was entertaining a guy at home. Which was new.

And this guy was interested in me, and didn't seem to mind my condition. I still didn't dare hope, seeing as my hopes had been shot down so often in the past, but maybe, perhaps, this guy might be different.

And maybe, just maybe, this guy might be the one.

That is, the one to pop my cherry.

You'd be surprised how unwilling men are to have sex when there's a virus involved, even though sex with a condom would statistically be quite safe. But I couldn't pile all the blame on the male members of society.

When your body has kept betraying you from an early age on, it's difficult to establish a good relationship with yourself, let alone with others. It had taken me a few years to realize that yes, I was worthy of attention, and of love, and even of sex, if that ever happened.

I wanted to have sex. Very much. My liver might be shot, but there was nothing wrong with my libido. I enjoyed reading titillating romance novels, especially in bed, after which I offered myself pleasure because there was never anyone to do it for me. And I even occasionally visited certain sites on the net that offered free videos of an adult nature. Just to see what the fuss was all about, of course. But if I happened to watch those videos late at night in bed...well, I just had to offer myself some more pleasure, otherwise I'd be too wound up to sleep.

And now a potential suitor (thinking of Godric as such made me giggle) was coming over and who knew what might happen?

Oh, I had no intention of just falling into bed with him even if he was willing. I wanted to get to know him first. A girl has got to have some standards, after all. But so far he was looking pretty good. Godric was handsome, polite, intelligent, self-employed, and we had a few things in common, our musical tastes being one of them.

Oh man, I was just burning up with nerves, and I was simultaneously eager and anxious for Godric to come over.

It was only 8 when I finished getting ready, so I settled behind my piano to calm my nerves. Playing my piano always helped me with that. I played a few random tunes first until I settled on Borodin's Prince Igor suite, which I knew by heart since I'd performed it at a recital the previous year. And after I finished, I played it again.

The doorbell rang. Elmo raised his head up from the couch, as he usually did when there was someone at the door. But just as I reached the door to open it, Elmo jumped off the couch and started barking.

"Hey, shush!" I called, but Elmo wouldn't shut up. He stood close to me and barked viciously at the door.

Oh great. Apparently my dog didn't like my potential suitor. Of course it couldn't all go without a hitch. Why was I even surprised.

I opened the door a crack to see Godric standing there with an amused smile on his face. "Just a second," I said, using my leg to keep Elmo from charging through the door. "My dog's gone nuts. He's usually quite sane, I promise."

"Perhaps he merely wants to meet me," Godric offered. "Just open the door."

"You sure? He's a big dog."

Godric nodded, and I opened the door wider, hoping my dog wouldn't maul my suitor. I really liked him. My suitor, that was. At that moment, I didn't like my dog all that much anymore.

"Hello, dog," Godric said calmly, as he stared Elmo right in the eyes. Just as I wanted to warn Godric it might not be such a good idea to stare an angry Bull Terrier in the eyes, Elmo stopped barking and slowly sank to the floor. He rolled over onto his back, his four legs sticking up at all angles, and the whined.

"See?" Godric said pleasantly. "He just needed to know your guest means you no harm."

"Huh," I said, staring at Elmo. He was submitting to Godric. I'd never seen him do such a thing before.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Godric asked, and I shook myself. I'd been too distracted by Elmo's odd behaviour to remember my manners, it seemed.

"Of course," I said, stepping away from the door. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Godric said as he stepped across the threshold. Elmo got to his feet and kept a wary distance of Godric, his tail pressed tightly to his butt, another oddity. Elmo usually loved company. He didn't mind who gave him attention, as long as someone did.

"He's just been acting weird lately," I said by way of explanation as Elmo slunk off to the kitchen.

"He is very protective of you. That is a good quality in a dog, isn't it?" Godric said as I closed the door.

"Oh, sure. He's usually a very good dog. Sweet most of the time, and protective when he has to be," I said as I looked Godric over. He wasn't wearing a suit, but instead a pair of dark-grey slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt. Casual yet classy. And he had something tucked under his arm. A few pieces of sheet music, it appeared.

"I was hoping we could play something together," Godric said, holding up the sheets.

"You play the piano?" I asked, surprised. He hadn't mentioned that the previous evening.

"I've never had any formal education," Godric said with a crooked smile. "But I've been playing for a few years."

"Sure," I said, as I led him towards the couch. "I'd love to play with you. Can I get you something to drink?" And then I frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't have any alcohol in the house, since I don't drink it."

Godric waved my concerns away. "Just a glass of water is fine, thank you."

As I walked into the kitchen, Godric followed me and he smiled when he saw the roses on my kitchen table. Elmo sat in the corner behind the table and stared at Godric with his ears pressed flat against his head. What was it with that dog?

"You have a vegetable garden?" Godric asked as he peered into my backyard through the kitchen door window. "You don't see them very often anymore."

"I love gardening," I said as I poured us both a glass of filtered water I always kept in the fridge. "And it's better for me to eat organic stuff, so I just grow my own."

Godric nodded. "It amazes me how many poisons people spray on their food these days."

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir," I said as I handed Godric his glass.

"When I was younger, we all grew our own food," Godric said, and sipped his water.

"Where was that?" I asked, and then realized that might sound a bit too impolite. "I mean, your accent...you're not from around here originally, are you?"

"Oh no. I'm from Denmark, but I have lived here for a while now."

Denmark. That explained his company's name. Old World Enterprises. That referred to Europe, obviously. "Your English is perfect. Just a small accent," I said, just keeping the conversation going.

"Thank you." Godric looked at me with a tilt of his head. "What are the symptoms of your disease, exactly?"

My heart sank. I should have seen it coming, but I'd been too busy _hoping_ for something more. But now it had apparently dawned on Godric that I was by no means a healthy girl.

"Celia," Godric said as he took a step closer. "I meant you no offence. I am merely curious about your condition. I must admit I'm not that familiar with it."

I shrugged. "It's still a pretty new disease, all things considered. I mean, the Hepatitis C virus wasn't discovered until 1989. Not many people are familiar with it."

"Will you tell me then?" Godric asked, and he really did sound curious.

I nodded. "Let's sit down for this." And Godric followed me out of the kitchen back to the living room. Elmo stayed put behind the kitchen table, though. Strange dog.

We settled on the couch and Godric looked at me expectantly. So I started telling my story, figuring I'd best start at the beginning. "After I got that blood transfusion as a child, I eventually got some flu-like symptoms, and that's what my parents and my doctor first thought I had. Just a persistent flu that propped up time and again. Until I developed jaundice. Then they thought to check for hepatitis."

"There aren't medications for this?" Godric asked softly.

I shook my head. "There are some drugs that work for some patients, but not for others. So far nothing has really worked for me. The younger you are when you are infected with the virus, the more difficult it is to get rid of it. And I was very young."

"And now?"

"Now it's up and down. I have good days and I have bad days. On bad days I usually can't eat a thing, I'll be nauseous, and I'll be tired. Really, very tired. I've fallen asleep standing up on my feet on those days. Sometimes I get fevers. But on good days, I'm pretty much normal, though I can't strain myself too much."

Godric nodded. "And will it remain like this throughout your life?"

I swallowed and looked down at my hands. "My liver functions have steadily been decreasing. That's to be expected. There's an increased chance my liver will be scarred eventually, or that I'll develop liver cancer at some point. But that's hard to say for sure. The way the disease progresses is different for every patient, really."

"I didn't realize it was this serious," Godric said as he looked at me with a frown.

"Look, I understand if this is too much for you to handle. You wouldn't be the first one to - "

"That is not what I meant," Godric said, and grabbed my hand with his own. "I am merely concerned for your well-being."

Godric squeezed my hand and I noticed his skin was quite cool.

"Oh, are you cold?" I asked worriedly. "I can turn down the airco."

Godric smiled and squeezed my hand again. "No, you don't have to do that. I have...a condition of my own. Poor circulation. That is why I usually feel a little cooler than the average person."

"Ah." I smiled. "That's okay. But if you do get cold, just let me know and I'll turn it down."

"If it starts to bother me I'll let you know," Godric said, and then reached for the sheet music on the coffee table. "Would you like to play now?"

"Sure. What did you bring?" I asked expectantly. As Godric handed me the sheets, I whistled. "Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture? You're bringing out the big guns, huh?"

Godric laughed, and I loved the sound of it. "I forgot to bring my cannons, alas, but perhaps we can make do with your piano."

"Just give me a minute," I said, giggling. I studied the music for a few moments, mentally striking the correct keys as I read the notes. Godric waited patiently until I was done. "All right. Let's do this," I said, pushing myself up from the couch. Godric followed me to the piano, and we sat down together, Godric to the left and me to the right. We barely fit together on my piano stool, and we were pressed quite closely, but I didn't mind one bit. Godric propped the sheet music up on the standard, and we positioned our hands.

I smiled at Godric, and he smiled at me in return and then nodded his head. I struck the keys just as he did, too, and off we were playing one of the most dramatic tunes ever composed. It really was a shame we didn't have cannons at hand, as they were part of the original rendition of this piece by a symphony orchestra.

I missed a few notes here and there, as was to be expecting when playing a piece for the first time without practice, but we kept on playing, both our grins growing wider and wider as we slowly but surely reached the finale.

I was practically bouncing on my seat at this point, and when we struck the final notes I squealed in sheer delight. I turned towards Godric with an enormous grin, and at once Godric crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss, taking my breath away.

I moaned against Godric's mouth, my excitement for the music easily morphing into a different kind of excitement. We kissed deeply, and I buried a hand in Godric's short, dark hair, while Godric cupped the back of my head to pull me even closer.

Eventually, I had to pull back a little to inhale a deep breath.

Godric stared deep into my eyes. "I would like nothing more than to feel you lying naked beneath me right now."

I swallowed and licked my lips. Oh, to hell with good intentions of waiting until I knew the guy. I was burning with desire at this point. "With condoms, that could be arranged," I whispered, and bit my lip, astonished I'd dared to say that.

Godric briefly closed his eyes. "I do not have condoms," he said, and I sighed with disappointment. "But what would you say if I told you I cannot catch this disease?"

I pulled back at once, glaring at him. "I'd say you're talking shit just to get into my pants. Or my skirt, as the case may be."

"Forgive me," Godric said with a peculiar smile. "You've awakened so much in me that my common sense seems to have deserted me."

"All right," I said, feeling a bit calmer now. "I just can't take the risk - "

"I understand," Godric said at once, and brushed a soft kiss across my lips. "I will be sure to bring condoms the next time I visit."

"That would be...good," I said, looking down as I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh boy, would that be _good_.

"Come," Godric said, holding my hand as he pulled me to my feet. He led me to the couch and we sat down together, Godric pulling me close to his body.

"You are a really good piano player," I said, and I made it sound like an accusation, though I smiled at him as well.

"Thank you," Godric said with a careless grin. "I haven't played in a while, but hearing you last night has reawakened my interest. You play with such...passion."

"I'm honoured," I said, and meant it.

"So am I, that you would play with me," Godric said, and he kissed me again. I leaned into him, and we deepened the kiss as Godric trailed his hand up my body and cupped one of my breasts. I moaned against his mouth, my eyelids fluttering.

"There are certain things we can do," Godric whispered against my lips. "If you permit me."

"Yeah," I breathed. I wanted him to do something, anything, as long as it didn't require those pesky condoms we didn't have.

Godric resumed our kiss, and lowered his hand towards my legs. He pushed the skirt of my dress up and brushed his fingers against my panties. I jerked in response. No man had ever touched me there before, and merely the idea of Godric's hand there was exhilarating. The actual touch was enough to make me melt in his embrace.

Roughly pushing my panties to the side, Godric pushed a finger between my wet folds, touching my clit. I groaned into his mouth, and Godric pulled me impossibly closer as he kept stroking his finger over my most sensitive spot. My whole body was burning with need, and I started rocking my hips, urging him to go a little further.

Godric complied and pushed his finger inside me, moving it in and out of me at a steadily increasing rhythm. He brushed my clit with his thumb, and I was sure I'd catch fire from the sheer heat of my arousal, and my pleasure built and built until I arched against Godric's body, crying out as I came with violent tremors of my entire body.

I'd just had my first orgasm given to me by a guy, by Godric, and it was absolutely brilliant. I sagged against Godric and moaned in satisfaction. "Thank you," I whispered, figuring this was worth some gratitude.

"You are most welcome," Godric said, kissing the top of my head as he pulled his finger out of me and put my clothes back to rights.

Once I was able to think clearly again, I realized that I'd just had some amazing pleasure, but Godric hadn't. I sat up a little and looked at him with an uncertain smile. "Do you want me to return the favour?" I asked.

"Not tonight," Godric said at once, and when he noticed my frown, he added, "Seeing your pleasure was all I wanted right now. You can return the favour some other time, if you want to."

"I want to," I said with conviction. I wanted everything about this guy. What was not to like? But just as I was about to mentally sum up everything amazing about Godric, a big yawn overtook me, and I had to hide it behind my hand.

"I have worn you out," Godric said with a rather satisfied smile. "I should let you get some rest."

I glanced at the clock. It was already far past my usual bedtime, but I didn't want my evening with Godric to end. Still, if I pushed myself too far now, I'd pay the price tomorrow, and I had three students coming over. "I still have to walk Elmo," I said.

"Then I will join you, if you allow it, and then I'll let you sleep," Godric said as he got up from the couch.

I collected Elmo's collar and leash. "Elmo, come on, let's go for your walk." But Elmo didn't come running, as he usually did, so I went in search of him. I found him in the kitchen, still hiding behind the table, and I swear, that dog glared at me as though I'd just committed a crime when I put his collar on.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to the guy," I whispered to my dog as I pulled him along to the front door where Godric stood waiting for us. Elmo walked as far away from Godric as he could as we strolled across the sidewalk. He did empty his bladder at the first tree, but then he went right back to his evasive behaviour.

"We had dogs when I grew up," Godric said as he reached for my hand. He held it gently as we walked towards the park. "My family used them for hunting."

"You hunt?" I asked, unsure how I felt about that.

Godric laughed, as though I'd just said something really funny, but when I wanted to ask him about it, he changed the subject. "Would you like me to visit you again tomorrow evening?"

"With condoms?" I said, before I could stop myself. I blushed from head to toe as Godric laughed again. He pulled me close for a second to give me a kiss.

"If you like. Around nine again?"

"Sure," I said, grinning from ear to ear. We reached the park but I didn't let Elmo off his leash this time. He'd been acting so weird, I was worried he might bolt at the slightest disturbance. Elmo did his business in some bushes, and then went back to evading Godric. I shook my head.

Godric held my hand again as we strolled back to my house, and once we stood in front of it, Godric took his car keys out of his pocket.

"Is that your car?" I asked, as I nodded at a dark BMW parked across the street from my house. I didn't know a whole lot about cars, but I knew a Beamer when I saw one.

"Yes," Godric said, unconcerned. Business must be going well for him. "I really enjoyed our time together."

"Me too," I said honestly. I'd enjoyed it plenty. Godric gave me a soft kiss and stepped away from me.

"I will see you tomorrow night," Godric said as he crossed the street towards his car.

"Bye," I said with a little wave. Elmo tried to pull me towards the house, but I pulled right back to halt him so I could watch Godric get into his car. I waved at him again as he pulled away from the curb, and only then did I go back inside.

I went straight to bed, and as I settled under the sheets, Elmo once again refused to get under them. He lay down on the other side of the bed, his head on his paws, looking rather forlorn.

"Aw, come on," I said to my dog as I stroked his head. "He's really a nice guy."

But no matter what I said or did, my dog just didn't seem to agree with me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I've put up links to both Borodin's Prince Igor, and Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture for a piano duo in my profile. Poor Elmo; there's always a bigger shark in the sea, as he's just found out. *g* It shouldn't take me too long to get the next chapter up. Thanks for reading, everyone! Let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There is a new experimental drug available that's showing some promise," Dr Alesto said as he stared at me through his round glasses.

I rubbed a hand across my face. I was just plain exhausted. I'd had three students that morning, and now I was sitting in the hospital for my bi-monthly check-up with my doctor.

"How much is it going to cost?" I asked automatically. I had health insurance, but my insurance company wasn't too keen on reimbursing me for experimental drugs, as I knew from past experience.

"It's still in its experimental phase, so it won't cost you a thing," Dr Alesto said with a kind smile. "You'll simply partake in the study."

"Experimental phase, huh?" I sighed. "So there are going to be a ton of side effects?" I'd taken experimental drugs before, where the side effects were much worse than the disease. And I wasn't too keen on doing that again.

"Celia," Dr Alesto said, leaning forward in his chair. "Your liver isn't going to get any better. And at the rate your liver functions have been decreasing I'd say you have another ten years or so before permanent scarring occurs."

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't stop a tear from slipping down my cheek.

"This is a good chance to stop that process," Dr Alesto continued urgently. "Please take it."

Another ten years before the damage would become too great for my body to handle. And after that? Who knew. Surprisingly, my first thought wasn't of myself, or my parents, but of Godric. Here I'd met someone, finally, who seemed to accept me for who I was, including all my problems, and now all I could offer him was another ten years?

I wanted more than that! I wanted a lifetime with someone like Godric.

Well, that made the decision much easier, didn't it? If I had a new chance at a future with Godric, who was I to turn that down?

"All right," I said, wiping a few more tears away. "Sign me up."

Dr Alesto beamed at me. "Excellent. I'll get all the forms in order, and you should be able to start on your new treatment in a few days."

"Thanks," I said, pushing myself up from my chair. I shook Dr Alesto's hand, made a brief stop at his assistant's desk to make an appointment to start the new treatment, and then I hurried home.

I found a large bouquet of pink roses waiting for me on my doorstep. I smiled and searched for a card as I let myself into my house. I located it quickly, hanging from one of the long stems.

_To new beginnings. I will count the seconds until I see you tonight. _

_Godric_

I just about swooned as I read his message, and at once I knew I'd made the right decision to start the new drug treatment. Godric was worth it. I arranged the flowers in my last available vase and vaguely wondered if Godric would send me more flowers after today. I'd need to buy some more vases if he did. I placed the vase on my dining table, and admired the pink roses for a few moments before my exhaustion caught up with me.

I flopped down on the couch and hugged Elmo close. I needed some comfort, and my dog was the only one around to offer it. He didn't mind, though. "I'll take you to the doggie park tomorrow, I promise," I whispered in Elmo's ear. "I'm too tired now. Let's take a nap." Elmo curled against me on the couch, and I was asleep in seconds.

I woke up four hours later, and realized I didn't have that much time left before Godric would be there. I got some homemade vegetable soup from the freezer, nuked it in the microwave, and had it for dinner together with a simple turkey sandwich. Then I hopped under the shower, and got dressed in a light-blue dress in record time. Just as I finished applying my mascara, the doorbell rang. My hair was still a little damp, but it would just have to do.

Elmo made a beeline for the kitchen as I made my way to the front door. I shook my head, but I had no time to worry about my dog's strange behaviour, because my suitor had arrived.

"Hi," I said with a bright smile as I opened the front door.

"Good evening," Godric said, smiling just as brightly.

"Thanks for the flowers," I said as I stepped away from the doorway to let Godric inside. "But you really shouldn't have done that."

"Hm," Godric said, and pulled me close to give me a scorching kiss. "You deserve every rose that blooms in this world."

I blushed, and then grinned. "Every rose? I don't have enough vases for that."

Godric chuckled and closed the door behind himself. "Then I will buy you every vase as well."

I wanted to protest, because honestly, getting flowers was nice. But getting a lot of flowers might be a little bit too much. However, Godric pulled me close for another kiss, and I was instantly distracted by the feel of his lips against mine, the scent of his cologne, the touch of his hand against my cheek. I pulled back reluctantly and stared into his eyes. What was I worried about again? For the life of me, I couldn't remember.

"Come," Godric said and took my hand to lead me to the couch. We sat down together, and only now did I notice that Godric had brought some new sheet music with him. "That's for later," Godric said, as he placed the sheets on my coffee table. "Tell me, how was your day?"

Instantly, I was transported back to my doctor's office, and I had to bite my lip hard so I wouldn't burst out in tears. "All right," I whispered.

Godric frowned. "Did something happen?"

"I had my check-up with my doctor today. I'm starting new medication. It's still experimental, but the doctor said it's showing great promise," I rambled, because I didn't want to think about what else the doctor had told me.

Godric stared at me for a few moments. "That is good news, isn't it? Then why are you so sad?"

Biting my lip again, I looked down, but Godric cupped my chin in his hand and forced me to look up again. "What else did the doctor say?"

Now my lips were trembling. "That I have about ten years left before my liver will be scarred permanently," I whispered, and I fell against Godric's body, my face pressed against his shoulders as sobs wrecked through me.

"Sssh," Godric said softly, stroking his hands down my back a little reluctantly, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with a crying woman. "These drugs might work, yes? And even if they don't, something else might come along in time."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, since he sounded rather vague. Maybe he was simply referring to a potential cure being found in the next ten years. Maybe he was an optimist, which was good, because I was usually far too pessimistic for my own good.

"Yeah," I said, as I pulled back. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," Godric said sternly. "I understand why this upsets you."

"Okay. Excuse me for a minute." And I got up from the couch and hurried to the bathroom. Thankfully, my makeup had survived my crying spree for the most part. Let's hear it for waterproof mascara. I freshened up quickly, and returned to Godric, who was waiting patiently for me on the couch.

"So what did you bring?" I asked, trying to sound as chipper as I could. I desperately needed a distraction.

"See for yourself," Godric said as he handed the sheet music to me.

I grinned once I saw the title. "Saint-Saens' Dance Macabre!"

"You like this piece?" Godric asked me with an expectant smile.

"Oh yeah. I've played it at a recital once. But I've never played it as a duet before," I said, eagerly looking through the music. I was so engrossed by the notes, striking the keys in my head, that I jerked in surprise when Godric pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Take as long as you need," Godric whispered, nuzzling my ear, and then he moved lower and nuzzled my throat just below my ear. I vaguely realized I'd forgotten to put on some perfume, which I usually dabbed behind my earlobes, but Godric didn't seem to mind. He softly kissed my throat over and over again, while I tried to concentrate on the music in my hands.

"Okay, I got it," I said, after many long moments. My breathing was deeper than it should be, but Godric's attentions had stirred more in me than just a desire to play the piano. Godric pulled back from my throat and moved his lips over his teeth, and then his tongue, as though he had something stuck in his teeth. "Do you want some water?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you," Godric said, and smiled. His teeth looked all right, so I figured we could get something to drink after we played our duet. We got up from the couch and took up our positions behind the piano. Godric arranged the sheet music on the standard, and we exchanged a smile, and Godric struck the first keys. I followed soon after, and we played this macabre tune in perfect harmony.

My heartbeat sped up, and I was transformed again, but this time it was about more than just the music. It was also about Godric, who sat pressed against me, our hands dancing over the keys together. And even though the piece lasted for almost ten minutes, it was still over far too soon.

I leaned my head back as soon as we were finished and just smiled in sheer happiness. Playing the piano with Godric was something else. I glanced at him and noticed his expression as he stared at me.

Godric looked like he wanted to devour me, and at once my body responded. Things started tingling low in my body and my breathing sped up all on its own.

I licked my lips. "Did you bring - "

"Yes," Godric said, and pulled me into a fierce kiss. "I have not wanted a human this badly in a very long time," he whispered against my lips.

"Human?" I asked with a frown.

"I mean, woman," Godric said quickly, and looked down. "Sometimes, my English - "

"That's okay," I said and gave him a firm kiss. I didn't want to embarrass him. He was basically speaking a foreign language, after all. "So..."

"So, I suggest we go to your bedroom now, if you are willing," Godric said, and pulled me up to my feet.

Oh, I was willing. But I was also completely inexperienced. What if Godric expected me to do things I had no clue about?

"I want to," I said softly as I gave Godric an insecure look. "But I've never done this before."

"I will be gentle," Godric said with the kind of smile that made me swoon. "And you will enjoy it, that I promise."

"Okay," I said in a tiny voice, and then I let Godric pull me along towards my bedroom. I was both more excited and more scared that I'd ever been in my life. I was going to have sex (finally!), and I was going to have it with Godric.

Once we stood in front of my bed, Godric kissed me, and he took his time to explore my lips and my tongue with his own. I placed my hands on his chest and rubbed softly. He really did feel quite cool, even through his clothes, but I wasn't going to comment on that. He'd accepted my condition, so I could accept his. Godric reached a hand behind my back and pulled the zipper of my dress down. I gasped against his mouth in surprise.

I knew it was silly, but up until that point I hadn't actually realized we were going to have to be naked for this. I wasn't used to being naked around other people. And no matter how much I liked the idea of having sex with Godric, I couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed when my dress fell to the floor and I stood there in my white cotton bra and panties.

Godric took a step back and looked me over head to toe.

I wasn't what anyone would call ugly, but I'd never really considered myself pretty before, either. I was naturally pale, though I did have a bit of a tan, thanks to working outside in the garden under the Texan sun. And that same sun also brought out my freckles, which covered my nose and parts of my cheeks, and also my shoulders. I had a generous b-cup, and I normally wore a size 8, and that had never really bothered me before. I liked eating good food way too much for that, but now that Godric was looking at me I wondered if I shouldn't have made an effort to lose a few pounds.

"You are so beautiful," Godric whispered, and looked at me in wonderment, his eyes widened just a bit. I bit my lip. He sounded sincere enough, but my feminine insecurities made it hard for me to really believe him. Godric kissed me again and reached behind my back once more to unhook my bra. It loosened at once, and I inhaled a sharp breath when Godric slid it down my arms.

"Perfect," Godric said as he stared down at my naked breasts. He cupped them with his hands, rubbing his thumbs across my hard nipples, and I arched my back involuntarily. Oh, but this felt _good_. "Now the rest," Godric whispered, and hooked his fingers behind my panties. With one clever shove they hung around my ankles, and Godric held my elbow as I stepped out of them. And then I was naked, completely naked, and Godric pushed me back against the bed.

"Aren't you taking your clothes off?" I asked softly as I sat down on the edge of the bed. If we were both naked, maybe I wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"Of course," Godric said, and kicked off his shoes. He then pulled his white t-shirt over his head and I gaped at his torso.

He had tattoos! He had lots of tattoos.

That surprised me more than anything else about him. Godric just hadn't struck me as the type to get inked.

Godric caught my stare. "I have had these for a long time," he said with a tilt of his head. "Do they bother you?"

"No," I said quickly, and grinned up at him. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Good." Godric leaned forward, put his hands around my waist, and pushed me further up the bed until I was lying on my back. "I must prepare you first, or this will hurt," he said, and he kneeled between my legs. "Just close your eyes and enjoy."

I licked my lips and looked down at Godric curiously. Was he going to use his finger again, like he had last night? I'd certainly enjoyed that.

Godric gave me a devious smile, and lowered his head between my legs while he pushed them further apart.

Oh!

Oh my god!

I bucked my hips when Godric's tongue pushed between my folds and licked my clit. I wanted to protest (was this even safe?), but Godric gave me no time to think straight. He pushed a finger inside me while he licked around my clit; around and around and around. My pleasure built and I dropped my head back onto the pillow, my eyes closing on their own accord.

This was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. Just as my pleasure was about to peak, Godric pulled back a little, so my body came down from its high again without having climaxed.

I moaned in protest, and Godric chuckled. "Patience," he whispered, and he added another finger before he returned his tongue to my clit. And off we were again, my body tensing and my back arching and my pleasure building and building. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled my fingers around the sheets beneath me, and then my climax hit me and I cried out in sheer relief.

This was the strongest pleasure I'd ever felt. It was so strong it was more than just pleasure; there was even a slight sting of pain, but that only made the whole thing so much better.

I came down from my climax with gasping breaths, and I finally opened my eyes to look down at Godric. He was licking my thigh and when he caught me looking, he licked my folds again, pushing his mouth against them as though he were drinking me. Then he pushed himself up my body and kissed my lips, first softly, but he deepened the kiss soon enough. I tasted myself on his lips and tongue, and I tasted quite metallic, which surprised me, but Godric didn't seem to mind.

Godric was still wearing his pants, and he pushed his hips against mine, as though asking permission. By way of answer, I rocked my hips against his, and Godric smiled against my lips before he pulled back from our kiss. "I have brought condoms," he whispered as he sat back on his knees, and I grinned at him expectantly.

Reaching inside the pocket of his pants, Godric produced a small box of Trojans and he looked at it studiously, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. Surely he'd used condoms before, hadn't he? What kind of guy didn't use condoms in this day and age?

"It's been a while," Godric said as he noticed my expression. I nodded, though I still wasn't sure what to make of his ignorance. Or his obvious reluctance. I'd expected him to rip off the wrapper, get the thing on and start fucking me.

Didn't he want to do this anymore? Or did he really have no clue about condoms? In that case, I wasn't sure I wanted to do this with him anyway. I was a big proponent of safe sex, and in my condition I couldn't afford to catch something from a guy who didn't care enough about his health to even use condoms when he had sex.

"Look, we don't have to do this," I whispered, and there was suddenly a lump in my throat. I pushed myself up and away from Godric, and made to get off the bed. I had to get some clothes on, now!

"Celia," Godric stared at me with wide eyes, and his baffled expression made him look even younger than twenty. "Please, wait."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Poor Godric! He's trying so hard to be a nice vampire. *g* I've added a link to Saint-Saens' Dance Macabre for a piano duo to my profile. It's definitely worth listening to! The next chapter should be up within a day or two. Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Let me know what you think. Reviews keep me writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Godric caught up with me before I made it to the closet to retrieve my bathrobe. He grabbed my elbow and spun me around. "Celia, please tell me what is wrong."

"What's wrong?" I said, holding one arm over my breasts and moving my hand down to cover my private parts. It was ridiculous, since Godric had not minutes before spent a good while with his face pressed to them, but I just felt so..._naked_, now that the arousal had waned. "Lot's of things are wrong!"

Godric looked completely nonplussed. "I thought you wanted to be intimate with me."

"I do," I said, and shook my head. "I thought I did. But what kind of guy doesn't even know how to use condoms?" And once I said that out loud, the floodgates broke, and more of my questions suddenly needed answering. "And how did you even know where I lived? I never told you. And how old are you, exactly?" I was so upset, I was trembling, and I tried to pull away from Godric, who was still holding onto my arm.

"I will explain," Godric whispered, and he cupped my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. Strangely, I felt calmer as I stared into his eyes. "I am twenty-five years old. And as I told you, I am a supporter of the Dallas Symphony Orchestra. I simply called a few people on their board, and that's how I got your address."

"Oh." I gave a faint nod.

"Celia," Godric said, and he sounded so lost all of a sudden. "I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of. But now that I have met you, I wish to be a better man." He briefly raised the box of condoms he was still holding. "I have made mistakes. Many mistakes. I can only hope that you will give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a good man for you." And now he smiled almost shyly as he glanced briefly to the ground. "Though perhaps I may need some guidance in some areas."

Before I could stop myself, I smiled at him. He sounded completely sincere. And who was I to deny him to prove to me he could be a good man for me. I wanted him to be a good man for me. I desperately wanted that. "All right," I said. "I'll give you that chance."

Godric pulled me closer to give me a long kiss. "Thank you." He stared into my eyes, his gaze intense. "There are a few things about myself I haven't told you yet, but I promise you, in time you will know everything about me."

"I'm sure there's lots of stuff you don't know about me, either," I said with a shrug. I didn't expect him to tell me everything about himself all at once. We'd only known each other for three days, after all. And our relationship (was it even a relationship?) had progressed so quickly. Maybe more quickly than was wise or responsible, but there was just something that drew me to Godric that I couldn't deny, even if I wanted to.

"Come," Godric said, and he gently pulled me towards the bed. "There is no hurry. We will take our time."

I was glad of that reassurance. As much as I wanted to be intimate with Godric, part of me was scared of what it might be like. Would it hurt much? Would I even know what to do or how to react? Would I disappoint Godric with my inexperience? I desperately tried to stop all those insecurities from creeping up on me. Godric wanted me, that much was clear, and that's what I should focus on.

Godric stretched out on the bed on his side, and he pulled me with him, so I lay facing him. Godric wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my lower back softly. I leaned closer to him and pressed my lips to his. Godric returned the kiss and deepened it at once. And for many long moments we kissed with lazy caresses of our tongues while our hands explored any exposed skin we could find.

Slowly but surely, my arousal grew, my body warming under Godric's cool touches. I moved my hands down his chest until my fingers brushed against the buttons of his pants. I was immensely curious to see and feel that part of Godric, since I'd never seen a man naked like that before. But I was also a little apprehensive. What if I didn't know what to do with it? Godric seemed to sense my insecurity and placed his hand over mine.

"Let me," he whispered, gently pushing my hands out of the way so he could pop open the button and tug the zipper down. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and held my breath as I watched Godric push his pants down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and before I knew it, I was staring at his erection.

My first thought was: that's never going to fit.

Godric must have noticed my alarmed look because he chuckled. "I am average," he said, and chuckled some more when I looked up at him in disbelief.

"I promise you," Godric said, and took his time kissing me until I relaxed again. "I will only give you pleasure."

I rolled onto my back and scooted higher up the bed. Godric followed me and gently crawled between my legs. He handed me the box of condoms with a rather impish smile, and I tried not to roll my eyes as I took one out and tore open the wrapper. I had always paid attention in sex-ed, so in theory I knew how to apply a condom. But actually doing it was all sorts of exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Godric, still kneeling between my spread legs, waited patiently as I wrapped a hand around his cock and marvelled at the feel of it; hard, but also smooth with a velvet-soft head. I rolled the condom down over Godric's erection and lay back against the sheets.

Some apprehension must have shown on my face, because Godric leaned down and showered my face with soft kisses while his fingers sought out my sex and stroked and teased until I writhed with pleasure. Godric pushed two fingers inside me, in and out, over and over again, until I begged him for _more_.

"Tell me if it is too much," Godric whispered in my ear as he pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with something bigger. I gasped and tensed up for a moment. "Sshh. Relax. I would never hurt you." Godric pushed inside me deeper as he stared into my eyes, and at that moment I believed him.

I pushed my hips up, even though I felt a slight sting, and Godric thrust forward, and just like that he was inside me. Completely.

"There," he said with a satisfied smile. "Now it only gets better."

And it did. I wrapped my arms around Godric's back, holding him as close as I could while he pulled out and thrust back in, easily finding a rhythm that left me moaning and pushing back against him as my body trembled beneath his.

My pleasure built for what felt like hours, though in truth I had no real sense of time. Godric kept his face buried against my neck, while his hips moved in steady thrusts until I raked my fingers across his back and moaned incoherent things, pleading him to go deeper and faster because I knew my release was _so close_.

I'm sure at this point I felt Godric grinning against my neck, and part of me wanted to smack him for drawing this out, for making me beg, for teasing me so relentlessly, but the rest of me only cared about reaching my climax, no matter what Godric did to me.

"Please," I moaned, because it was the only way I could think of the get Godric to move just that bit faster.

"Please what?" Godric whispered in my ear. He didn't even sound out of breath, while I couldn't seem to catch mine, no matter how hard I panted.

"Just...please...now...more."

"Like this?" And Godric sped up his thrusts and I keened as white-hot pleasure shot through me in waves that left me seeing stars.

"You are so beautiful like this," Godric said as he raised his head and stared down at me. "All mine." He picked up speed even more, driving me to the point of near-insanity, I was sure, and I was hit by another climax. I clung to Godric, yet my body felt boneless, while Godric stiffened on top of me, his eyes squeezed shut.

I wasn't sure if I passed out or not, but it seemed that a significant amount of time went by before I was able to open my eyes and focus them on Godric.

Who was staring down at me with a grin.

I managed a lopsided smile in return.

"Good?" he asked in a tone of voice that suggested he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah," I said, and had to clear my throat. My voice sounded so rough. And only now did I notice I was covered in sweat, my long hair sticking to my forehead and neck. I raised my hands to wipe at my face, my arms trembling as I did so.

"_Very_ good," Godric agreed with me, and gently pulled out. He managed to get rid of the condom all on his own, though he did look at me with a frown as to where to put it. I gestured vaguely at the nightstand. I could worry about cleanup after I regained complete control over my muscles.

Godric lay down beside me, and I curled up against him, my head resting on his chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch of Godric's hand as he stroked my hair. I'd always imagined this kind of moment, on those rare occasions that I'd allowed myself to hope and dream about having a real relationship with a real guy.

Lying against him, listening to his heartbeat after making love.

And here I was, lying against Godric, my ear pressed over his heart, listening to his -

I shifted my head a little, even though I was sure I should be able to hear his heart.

But no matter how hard I tried, I heard nothing. The only sensation I felt was the touch of Godric's cool skin against my face.

He had no heartbeat!

The moment I came to this conclusion, I knew it was ridiculous. Of course he had to have a heartbeat. How else could the guy be alive? If he didn't have a heartbeat, it meant that he was -

I stared up at Godric's face. He was staring back at me with a soft smile, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He looked very much alive. He certainly didn't look like he was in the middle of having a heart attack or something.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked, just to be sure he wasn't having any serious medical problems that might require immediate care.

"Yes," Godric said with a slight frown. "Are you feeling well?"

"Sure," I said and placed my cheek back against Godric's chest, holding my own breath as I desperately tried to listen to his heart.

Nothing.

It was impossible.

Absolutely fucking impossible, and I couldn't wrap my mind around it, even though the evidence was staring me right in the face.

Somehow Godric was a person, living and breathing, whose heart didn't beat.

I sat up at once, slightly panicked and still unable to understand what was going on, but my panic grew until I knew I had to get out of there. At once.

"Celia?" Godric asked, as he sat up as well. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know," I said quite honestly. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Godric followed me as I scooted down the bed. He grabbed my arm, and I pulled as I hard as I could, but his fingers were like steel bands and didn't budge. "Tell me what's wrong," Godric said, his voice almost commanding.

"Your heart," I whispered, and I bit my lip, because I knew how ridiculous it sounded, how completely crazy this all was.

"Ah." Godric didn't sound at all surprised, nor did he look at me as if I had suddenly gone insane.

That scared me more than anything else had that evening.

"Celia," Godric said with a frown, and then he didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Please let me go," I said, my voice trembling while I pulled desperately against the grip he had on my arm.

"Look at me."

I glanced up at him before I could stop myself, before I could question what it was he wanted of me.

"Everything is fine," Godric said in a soft and soothing tone, though his eyes seemed to blaze with something completely alien. "You just had a cramp. Come lay down with me."

Silly me. I just had a cramp. Why was I trying to jump up from the bed while I just had a cramp? Godric smiled at me and I smiled back and lay down beside him.

"How are you feeling now?" Godric asked as we stared at each other, Godric's arm wrapped around my waist, his hand stroking across my back.

"Really good," I said, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Cramp's all gone."

"I told you I would only give you pleasure," Godric said as he pulled me a little closer.

"That you did," I said, nuzzling his chin and his cheek. He'd given me plenty of pleasure. Of course, part of me worried if I'd been any good to him, seeing as I hadn't done much of anything, or so it seemed. "And you...was it - "

"Magnificent," Godric said before I could even finish my question. "You were magnificent."

I blushed all the way down to my toes. What had I ever done to deserve a guy like Godric? He was perfect. Yet the moment I thought that, my pessimistic side insisted that no one was perfect and that perhaps soon enough Godric would show a side of himself that I might not like as much. Because really, how much did I actually know about him?

I pushed those dark thoughts away. Now was not the time.

"Hey," I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon? It's Saturday, and we could fire up my grill and throw on a few steaks."

Godric kissed me softly on my lips. "Know that there is nothing I would like more than to be able to spend an afternoon in the sun with you."

I pulled back a little and frowned at him. "But?"

"I have a very busy day tomorrow, and I won't be able to spend time with you until the evening."

"Okay," I said, hoping I wasn't looking too disappointed. Of course Godric had things to do. He owned several businesses, after all. "How about breakfast then? I'm really a decent cook."

Godric sighed. "I haven't the time to stay with you."

"You're leaving now?" I asked, and this time I couldn't keep the hurt from seeping into my voice.

"Not right away. But I'll have to leave before morning." Godric caressed a finger down my cheek. "There are some things you don't know about me. But please believe me that I will tell you everything in time."

I swallowed and tried not to pull back from his touch, even though part of me wanted to. "Are you married or something?" I asked, though I feared the answer. What if he already was in a relationship, and I was just something on the side?

"No," Godric said at once, and even chuckled, as though I'd said a very funny thing. "I'm seeing no one but you."

"Okay." I wondered what else it could be. "Is it something bad?"

Godric seemed to consider my question for a moment, which did nothing to put me at ease. "That depends on how you look at it."

"Are you wanted by the FBI?" I couldn't help but ask, figuring that asking him directly if he was a serial killer might be a bit too rude.

"No."

"Are you in the witness protection program?'"

"No."

"Are you a terrorist?"

Godric's grin grew wider and wider, and surprisingly, so did mine. "No."

"Are you a Scientologist or a Jehova's Witness?"

"No," Godric said, and he sounded as if he was trying not to laugh. "Are you?"

"Absolutely not," I said, slightly affronted, and then I started laughing just as Godric did, too.

"I promise I will explain," Godric said after we both caught our breaths. "Know that I care about you and mean you no harm. I only ask for your patience."

"All right," I said. I could be patient. I understood quite well I couldn't expect anyone to just tell me their entire life story when I'd only known them for a few days. And Godric hadn't given me any reason not to trust him so far. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was too amazing not to.

We talked for a while longer, our conversation turning to more mundane things like music and movies and countries Godric had visited and I hoped to see one day. I grew tired, my condition and the wonderful events of that evening catching up with me. Godric kept talking for a while longer while my eyes fell shut and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the feeling of a hand caressing my cheek.

"Celia," Godric whispered. "I have to leave."

I blinked my eyes open and noticed it was still dark outside. I also noticed Godric, who was sitting on the side of my bed, was dressed.

"Okay," I said as I licked my lips.

"Shall I visit you tonight?"

"I'd like that." I ran a hand across my face, trying to wake up in a hurry.

"Go back to sleep then, and dream of good things." Godric pressed a kiss to my lips as I sank back into my pillow. "I'll see you tonight, my dearest."

I smiled even as my eyes fell shut again. "See you tonight."

Without a sound Godric left my bedroom, and before I knew it, I was asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ringing of my phone woke me the next morning. As I grabbed it from my nightstand I noticed that it was 10 am already. I'd slept late, at least for my doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" said a cheerful voice, and I smiled as I realized it was one of my good friends, Catherine, calling me. "Got any plans today?"

"Not really," I said, pushing myself up and blinking my eyes.

"Janice and I are going to the mall, you know, have lunch, do some shopping. Wanna come?"

"Oh, sure," I said. I really didn't have anything planned until evening, when Godric would be coming over.

"See you in an hour at the food court?"

"See you then." I hung up and realized I'd better get a move on if I wanted to make it in time.

I managed to take a ten minute shower, and as I was towelling myself dry I noticed an itchy spot on my inner thigh. On closer inspection, I saw two small reddish dots. Mosquito bites, maybe? I sighed. I had screens on all my doors and windows, but spending so much time out in my garden made me prone to insect bites.

I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, slipped on my sandals, and tied my still damp hair back in a ponytail. I had no reason to dress up until later that evening, after all, and I was in the mood for feeling comfortable and nothing else.

I did smile to myself several times as I got ready when I remembered the night before. I'd had sex! I'd had amazing, fantastic, magnificent sex with an equally amazing, fantastic and magnificent guy!

I wondered if Godric would be sending me flowers again. Part of me was flattered by all the bouquets now residing in my house, but getting flowers every day really was a bit too much.

A glance at the clock told me to stop procrastinating with thoughts about my boyfriend (and was Godric even my boyfriend? I certainly hoped so.), and get a move on. I took Elmo for a quick walk to the park, and when I got back home I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in my kitchen. I'd eat it in the car as a simple breakfast to hold me over until the unhealthy lunch I'd probably be having soon enough.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the parking garage of Dallas' biggest shopping mall. I found a spot not too far away from the elevators, and joined a throng of other people, mostly families with loud children, as I made my way to the food court.

Catherine waved at me, and so did Janice when she spotted me. They were waiting patiently beside one of those huge flowerpots that separated all the little food stalls.

"Hey," I greeted them with a cheerful smile.

"Did you just get up?" Catherine asked, looking me up and down and obviously noticing my damp hair.

"Yeah," I said, and then couldn't help the blush from spreading across my cheeks. "I had a late night."

Catherine gaped at me. She knew me better than most, and thus she knew I didn't have a very active or interesting social life. "Do tell," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Well," I said, and grinned. I'd never done this before, and I wasn't sure how to get started. "I met this guy."

"A guy?" Janice squeaked. "Tell us everything about this guy."

"His name is Godric, he's twenty-five, and he owns a few bars and night-clubs. Oh, and he drives a BMW." I knew from listening to other girls talking about their boyfriends that mentioning their car was important, apparently.

Janice gaped at me, and Catherine looked equally surprised. "Where did you meet him?"

"He took me out for coffee after the recital. He'd been in the audience and liked my performance. He's a pianist himself, though not on a professional level."

"Aaah," Catherine said with a knowing smile. Seeing as she was a cellist, and Janice played the violin, they understood the attraction between certain musicians.

"Are you seeing him again tonight?" Catherine asked as she linked her arm through mine. I nodded. "Let's get you a pretty dress then."

I wanted to protest, seeing as how my budget was tight and I rarely bought any new clothes. Being a student for four years had taught me that shopping at consignment stores was perfectly all right if it meant you wouldn't have to miss any meals for the rest of the month.

"Come on," Catherine said reassuringly. "Banana Republic is having a sale. We'll find you something." As a recently graduated student herself, she understood the problem perfectly, of course.

We did find a cute pink dress in my size that was half-off, and I decided to splurge (even half-off it was still more than I usually spent on one article of clothing), because I had much in my life worth celebrating, after all. Catherine and Janice found a few things for themselves, and after that we stopped at a few more stores for more mundane things like toiletries. Laden with shopping bags we headed back to the food court for a lunch of pizza, and I told the girls more about Godric and the time we spent together, even though I kept the most intimate details for myself. This was still too new for me to be sharing everything.

"He brought you sheet music to play together?" Catherine said with a dreamy smile. "Oh boy, he is a keeper!"

"Josh never brought me sheet music," Janice complained, even though she knew perfectly well her boyfriend was a computer major and didn't play any instruments. We giggled, and I enjoyed my time immensely. I felt like I'd finally joined some new level in life, a grown-up level that for a long time I thought would be unattainable for me.

When I got home, I didn't find flowers on my doorstep. I did find a large tomato plant in a fancy ceramic pot with a bow around it. I giggled as I picked it up (it weighed a ton) and carried it to the back yard. There was a card, which made me giggle even more.

_As you insisted you had enough flowers already, you left me with no choice but to offer you vegetables this time. _

_You have made me happier than I have been in a long time, my Celia. _

_Until this evening,_

_Godric_

The rest of the day I spent in an excellent mood. I puttered around in my garden, took Elmo to the doggie park, got a load of laundry done and did some light cleaning around the house.

Around eight o'clock, just as I finished a nice long bath to get ready for Godric, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, as I was trying to dry my hair with one hand.

"Celia," Godric said, and I could tell from his voice whatever news he had for me wouldn't be good. "I must cancel our plans for this evening, much to my regret."

"Okay," I said, a little apprehensively.

"There is a...problem at one of my businesses, and I must attend to it. I fear it will take me most of the evening to settle things."

"I understand," I assured him. I did understand, at least on some level. Godric had businesses to look after. Things came up. It happened. But I was still disappointed, especially after last night. I'd been looking forward to spend another evening in Godric's arms. And the moment I thought that, I chastened myself. We were both grown-ups. I could be patient while Godric took care of his own life. If something ever came up that required me to cancel a date, I'd want him to be understanding, too. "It's okay, really. When will I see you again?" I said with determination.

"I will contact you as soon as I can. Know that I miss you and would like nothing more than to spend my time in your company."

"I miss you, too," I said with a shy smile. It felt rather exciting to admit that to a guy.

"I am glad to hear that. Until soon, my dearest."

"See you soon." I hung up the phone and sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me this evening, Mo," I told my dog, who was lying on my bed. Elmo wagged his tail as though to let me know he wasn't unhappy in the slightest that Godric wouldn't be coming over. I sighed again. Maybe I should ask Godric to bring a few dog treats next time. Elmo did love his treats, after all, and perhaps that might warm him up to my boyfriend. Having the two most important men in my life get along would be a dream come true, and the moment I thought that, I giggled and called myself a bunch of silly names.

My new dress went back in my closet, and I pulled on a pair of pyjamas instead. I spent the evening on the couch, with Elmo curled up against me, and a bowl of organic popcorn within easy reach. I watched Pretty Woman, which I found flipping through a few channels, even though I'd already seen it, but I enjoyed it the second time around just as much.

I went to bed after the movie ended. I might as well rest up while I still could. I had no problems falling asleep, with Elmo lying against me under the sheets, his warm body a reassuring presence as I drifted off.

Something woke me, and I had to blink a few times before I realized that it was someone kissing my lips and cheeks.

"Godric?" I asked, confused, as I tried to sit up.

Godric crouched beside my bed. "Celia," he said, and grinned in a way that implied he'd done something naughty but didn't really care about it either way. "I had to see you."

"What time is it?"

"Just after four."

I stared at Godric with wide eyes. "It's the middle of the night!"

Godric hung his head for a moment, though I could see his eyes shine with mirth. "Like I said, I had to see you."

"Right...but maybe stopping by in the middle of the night unannounced is a bit too much at this point," I said carefully. I was happy to see Godric, no doubt, but to have him appear like that was a bit worrisome.

"Forgive me," Godric said and raised his hand to caress my cheek with his fingers. "I had an...eventful night and I needed..." He pursed his lips and looked away, as though he wasn't sure what he needed. An expression stole over his face that suddenly made him look much older than he was.

I sighed and brought my hand up to touch his face. I couldn't fault him for wanting some comfort after a rough night. I'd had plenty of those kind of days myself, when everything went to hell and all you wanted was someone to hold you and tell you everything would be all right. "Come here," I whispered, and Godric leaned over me until our lips touched.

The kiss started out slowly, comforting touches of our lips and tongues, but soon enough it grew more heated. Godric pushed the sheets down and himself up on the bed while I snaked my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

"Celia," Godric whispered as I drew back from our kiss to inhale a deep breath. "My Celia. I want nothing more than to be with you, feel you around me."

I licked my lips and nodded. I wanted that, too. It was amazing how a few kisses and touches from Godric could get me so hot and wanton in such a short time.

Godric didn't stall. He had his clothes off in no time, and yanked my pyjamas off without much ceremony. When he produced a box of condoms, I reached for it, but Godric shook his head. "I think I can manage this time."

I sniggered and stretched lightly against my bed as I watched Godric roll a condom over his cock. He did manage just fine without me, and I spread my legs in a silent invitation. It was all Godric needed, and he positioned himself, his cock brushing against my folds.

I was wet and ready, and groaned when he pushed inside me. It felt only a little bit too tight, and only for a moment. Soon Godric found a rhythm that satisfied us both, and I wrapped my legs and arms around him, holding him as close as I could. Godric kept thrusting, licking my neck and shoulder as he did so, but I hardly noticed. He expertly took me to great heights, my eyes rolling shut, my back arching again and again as I begged him for more.

My climax overtook me in a rush of heat and shivers, while Godric pinned me down against the mattress while he licked and sucked at my shoulder. Before I came down from my waves of pleasure, Godric found his own release, and he groaned and squeezed me against himself, almost too hard, but I couldn't help admit that I liked being held so tightly, as though Godric never wanted to let me go again.

After Godric pulled out, I wanted to lie down against him and prop my head up on his chest, as I'd always wanted to do after making love, but Godric rolled onto his side to face me before I could settle against him. I didn't have time to question this manoeuvre because at once Godric kissed me in a way that made my toes curl.

"So how are you feeling now?" I asked with a grin.

"Like nothing matters in this world save for you and me," Godric said, and he sounded perfectly sincere. My grin morphed into a shy smile, and I glanced down, but Godric placed a finger under my chin and tipped my head back up. "I did not hurt you, did I? I sometimes do not know my own strength."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked with a giggle. "No, this was amazing."

"Yes, it was," Godric said as he pulled me a little closer. I settled happily against him and closed my eyes, though my curiosity got the better of me.

"So what happened tonight?" I asked softly, and the moment I did, I realized perhaps I was prying. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right," Godric said. He was stroking my hair, tucking it behind my ear every now and then. "I will tell you what I can. There were a few new...employees I had to deal with. They're from out of state, and they thought they could behave in ways I do not condone."

"Ah." I frowned as I tried to figure out what behaviour that might be. "Were they bothering the customers or something?"

"Yes, they behaved very inappropriately towards the customers. That is why I couldn't leave earlier."

"I understand. My uncle runs his own business, and he always says the hardest part of it is dealing with employees who would sooner see you go bankrupt than to just do their jobs."

"Yes," Godric agreed with a chuckle. "Being in charge has its perks, but it also comes with many responsibilities that aren't always pleasant."

"I get that." I smiled up at him. It was nice to know Godric took his responsibilities so seriously. I thought that was an excellent quality in a man, even if it cut into our date time.

"I fear I will have to spend more time tomorrow evening sorting this out, though," Godric said. "But perhaps I can take you out Monday evening?"

"Sure," I said, feeling all sorts of excited at the prospect of a real date with Godric. "Out where?"

"Perhaps a movie? Or the theatre? Will you let me surprise you?"

"Gladly." I cuddled closer to Godric, already wondering what he might surprise me with.

"Good. I will be here at eight Monday evening."

I hummed my agreement and closed my eyes. I was exhausted, yet happy by the night's unexpected turn of events. At one point I did wonder how the hell Godric had actually got inside my house in the middle of the night, as I was sure I'd locked all my doors, but I was too close to sleep to voice my concerns.

I woke up briefly to the feeling of Godric stroking his finger in little circles across my shoulders. When he realized I was awake, Godric pulled his finger back at once and smiled down at me.

"I just want to say goodbye." He leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. "I will see you Monday evening."

"Yeah, see you then."

Godric offered me one last smile, and silently left my bedroom. I glanced at my shoulder, but could see nothing out of the ordinary, and before I knew it, I was back asleep.

The moment I woke up Sunday morning, I knew it was going to be a bad day. My skin felt clammy and warm, and the idea of breakfast made my stomach turn.

Just as well that I wouldn't been seeing Godric that day, I thought miserably as I moved myself from my bed to my couch. I turned the TV on, but slept for most of the morning, hardly taking in anything that I saw on the screen.

Elmo's whining finally got me up from the couch around noon. I opened the backdoor for him, and he did his business in the back corner of the yard, a spot especially reserved for that purpose on days when I was too sick to take him for a walk.

Thankfully, Elmo was an extremely adaptable dog, and he was used to days when we'd spend most of our time in the house on the couch. I managed to down a glass of filtered water, and then spent another few hours napping on the couch.

The doorbell woke me up, and I shuffled to open the door. I found a potted cucumber plant, and even though I smiled a the idea that Godric had once again given me a present, I sighed soon after. The delivery man was already back in his van and pulling away from the curb, and I was feeling too weak to carry the heavy pot to the backyard. Well, it could wait. I didn't think anyone would steal a potted plant.

I spent the rest of the day on the couch, only drinking a few glasses of water, since the idea of food made me want to throw up. It was hard not to think of this as punishment. I knew it wasn't. I knew it was just my illness flaring up, as it did regularly. Yet, I still thought perhaps I deserved this, that I needed it to balance out all the wonderful things that had happened to me.

I pushed those negative thoughts away as best as I could. I deserved happiness, just like everyone else. I had just been unlucky to contract a disease. There was nothing to be done about that.

I was glad to know I'd start the new drugs the next day. I dared to hope they'd help enough to let me enjoy my future, especially a future with Godric in it.

My phone rang around nine in the evening.

"Hello," I croaked, hoping it wasn't my mother calling. She always threw a fit when she realized I wasn't feeling well, even though she knew it was just part of my disease.

"Celia," Godric said, and I could hear concern in his voice. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just having a bad day," I said carelessly. "It happens every now and then."

"Do you want me to come over?" Godric asked at once.

"No." I actually sat up on the couch, alarm tightening in my chest. "No, really, I'll be fine. I'm just sleeping a lot today. I'll be better tomorrow, and besides, I got an appointment at the hospital tomorrow morning to start the new drugs."

"If you're sure," Godric said, and I could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"I'm sure," I said, even though there was suddenly a lump in my throat. Part of me wanted to see him so badly it hurt. Wanted to feel his arms around me, his lips on mine. But I really didn't want him to see me like this. Even though Godric had proven himself to be a caring and patient man, I still feared he might run for the hills if he saw me like this, if he realized just how horrible my condition really was.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow evening," I said honestly, in an attempt to change the subject.

"So am I," Godric said, and I could hear a smile in his voice. "I will see you at eight. But Celia, if there is anything you need, I want you to call me."

I swallowed against that annoying lump in my throat. "Thank you. I will. But right now I just need sleep, and you can't help me with that."

"Perhaps not," Godric agreed with a chuckle. "Goodbye, my dearest."

"Bye." After I hung up the phone, I went to bed and fell asleep at once.

My dreams were strange and fitful, and I woke up more than once with clammy skin and a pounding headache. But I was too tired to stay awake for long and always drifted off soon after.

At one point I was sure I felt a cool hand on my forehead and heard a voice whisper soothing words in my ear, and when I opened my eyes for a brief moment I saw a ghostly pale face hovering over mine. But I was too tired to stay awake, and when I woke up the next morning, I wasn't sure if I'd actually seen Godric sitting beside me, or if I'd only dreamed it.

My first stop that morning was the hospital. Dr Alesto greeted me with a smile, but it died down as soon as he really looked at me.

"Rough day yesterday?" he asked knowingly.

I nodded. No need to explain this to my doctor. "But I'm feeling better now." I was, for the most part at least.

"Let's get on with it then," Dr Alesto said as he waved me into one of the examination rooms. He took my stats, drew some blood, had me sign all the papers that assured the drug company no one would sue them if I dropped dead from their experimental medication, and then finally Dr Alesto got out a syringe.

"You'll need injections twice a week, and you'll be taking tablets three times a day with every meal."

"Sure," I said, and tried not to wince as Dr Alesto jabbed the needle in my upper arm.

"There can be side effects." Dr Alesto wiped my arm with a cotton ball. "You'll need to fill out the evaluation form if you notice anything."

I nodded. I'd heard it all before.

"I'm optimistic," Dr Alesto assured me. "The preliminary studies were very positive."

I smiled and desperately wanted to believe him, even though my hopes of a cure had been crushed many times before.

We said our goodbyes after I collected my pills and made an appointment for the coming Thursday for another injection.

Once I got home I had a small lunch of a simple sandwich and dutifully took my new pill. When I got up from my kitchen table a wave of dizziness swept over me, and I had to clutch at the chair to stay upright. Feeling dizzy was nothing new for me, so I didn't take much note of it, especially not after the day I'd had Sunday.

All throughout the afternoon, as I washed my dishes and vacuumed my house, I got dizzy every now and then. I could be the new drugs, and I got out the paperwork and wrote it down as a possible side effect.

I managed dinner - homemade tomato soup with some toast - and again took my pill. I didn't feel like throwing up anymore, even though I was still a little bit more tired than usual. But I wasn't about to give up on my date with Godric, so I kept on going.

Early evening, as I was standing in the shower, I got an odd metallic taste in my mouth, soon followed by a throbbing in the left side of my head. More side effects, possibly, and I wrote them down as well before I got dressed in my new pink dress.

Just as I walked into the living room, the throbbing in my head intensified to a sharp stinging, and suddenly my right eye blinked out. That was the only way I could describe it. One moment I could see, and the next moment that eye went black. I lost my balance, and grabbed at the couch.

This was bad, I knew that much. I needed my phone. As I took a step towards the coffee table, my legs gave out and I toppled to the floor. My face went slack, as the stinging in my head reached unbearable heights, and I tried with all my might to reach for my phone on the coffee table, but my body would not respond.

I drifted in and out of darkness. I couldn't move and I couldn't see, but I could hear and I could feel.

A wet nose touched my face, followed by a soft whine. Elmo, the loyal dog that he was, was there at my side, nudging me. I wanted to smile and I wanted to cry, but I could do neither.

More darkness, more pain, and then the sound of splintering wood, followed by a growl close by, and then a growl farther away, and a bang and crash and high-pitched yelps that didn't stop.

And then the metallic taste in my mouth was back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Around the same time my eyesight returned, I realized something coppery and heady was flowing in my mouth. I swallowed involuntarily, and coughed when some of it went down the wrong way.

"You must drink," an all too familiar voice said. I focused my eyes and realized Godric was hovering over me, pressing something hard and cool against my mouth.

"Wha - " I couldn't finish, because I had to swallow again and again to keep myself from choking. I regained control over my body, and once I realized that, I raised my arm and grabbed at whatever Godric was pressing against my mouth.

His wrist, as it turned out.

As I tried to push against Godric's arm (what was he doing to me?), I stared up at his face and noticed his lips were tinged red. Was that blood?

At once I knew what he was doing to me, and I struggled harder.

Why was Godric forcing me to drink his blood? What kind of a freak was he?

Godric sat back and finally pulled his wrist away from my mouth. I sat up at once, staring at Godric in utter shock, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I can explain," Godric said, reaching out for me with one hand. But just then I looked past Godric and saw Elmo leaning against the wall in the corner of my living room. He was whining softly, and holding up a front leg that was clearly broken.

My stomach lurched, and I had to swallow to keep myself from throwing up.

"What have you done to my dog?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

Godric looked over his shoulder, as though he'd completely forgotten already he'd abused my dog. "He was protecting you and bit me."

"So you just...what? Kicked him?" I asked, my voice growing louder with the outrage I was feeling.

"No, I brushed him aside," Godric said, perfectly serious. "I have told you, I sometimes do not know my own strength."

I stared from poor Elmo to Godric. "You're insane," I said, completely convinced that Godric was a certifiable nut-job. Whatever he'd done to Elmo...he hadn't just brushed him aside. And whatever had he done to me? He knew I had a disease transmissible by blood, and somehow he had given me his own blood?

I had to swallow again. What if he was one of those completely crazy people who went around giving others HIV on purpose or something?

"Get out," I whispered, yet my voice was hard.

"Let me explain, please," Godric said urgently. He tried to reach for my arm again, but I shook him off and scooted away from him. There was nothing to explain, as far as I was concerned.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed like I'd never screamed before. Every ounce of pain and betrayal and fear I felt came out all at once.

Godric got up faster almost than I could see and started walking backwards. At least he still respected my wishes, but I was too riled up to really care about it.

"Celia, look at me," Godric said as he was just a few paces away from the hole where my front door had been. Apparently he'd broken my door, too.

I didn't look at him. I only had eyes for my dog, and I crawled towards him.

Elmo wagged his tail even though I could tell he was in a tremendous amount of pain. "Sshh," I said to him as I softly touched his head. "Let's get you to a vet, okay?"

I got up and grabbed my purse, and then bent down and picked Elmo up. He whimpered but kept wagging his tail. "Good boy," I told him. "You're such a good boy, Mo."

Without even caring if Godric was still around, I hurried outside and managed to fish my keys from my purse without dropping Elmo, who was no small dog by any means and weighed heavily in my arms. I got the door open and deposited Elmo on the backseat as gently as I could. Then I got in behind the wheel and tore out of my street.

It wasn't until I was three blocks away that the tears came.

How had everything gone to hell so quickly?

What had Godric done? Besides from hurting my dog, which was obvious. Why had he done what he'd done?

I wiped at my eyes and caught a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror. There was blood smeared across my mouth. I managed to get a tissue from my purse without crashing my car, and I wiped furiously at my lips.

The emergency vet clinic was open 24 hours a day. Even though I'd never had to visit it before, I knew where it was from someone at the doggie park who'd once had to get there in a hurry when her dog got stomach bloat.

It took me 15 minutes to get there, and by the time I parked my car right across their door I had stopped crying for the most part.

I hauled Elmo out of the car and once inside hurried towards the desk.

"Broken leg," I managed to say, and pursed my lips so I wouldn't start crying again.

"Someone will be right with you," the lady behind the desk said. "Will you be paying cash or with a credit card?"

My stomach sank. "Credit card," I whispered. I had no idea how much this treatment would be, but I made myself no illusions that treating a broken leg at an emergency vet clinic was going to be an expensive business. I had some money painstakingly put away in a savings account, but that was for times I couldn't work, so I'd still be able to pay my rent and other bills.

Before I could break down completely a young man introduced himself to me as Dr Albert and gestured for me to follow him to an examination room.

"What happened?" he asked, and I opened my mouth to answer, and then realized that I couldn't.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I didn't see it happen."

"Is he your dog?" Dr Albert asked distractedly as he looked at Elmo from all angles.

"Yeah, he's mine. His name is Elmo."

"Hm. Well, it looks like he might have been hit by a car," Dr Albert said as he looked at me with a frown. "We'll need to take him for some x-rays, but from what I can see I'm sure he'll be needing surgery to fix his leg."

"How much is this going to cost?" I asked, meanwhile stroking my hand down Elmo's back again and again.

Dr Albert shrugged. "If his fractured leg is the only problem we'll find, anywhere between 1500 and 2000 dollars, probably. If he's got other problems, such as internal bleeding, that requires extra surgery, it will be more."

I swallowed. That was about all I had in my savings account. "Okay."

"Wait here. I'll be back as soon as we get the x-rays." Dr Albert, together with a female doctor, wheeled Elmo away. A few minutes later the lady from the desk came in with some papers for me to fill out.

After I was done with that, I stared at the wall for a while, twisting a tissue in my hands. I didn't want to think about everything that had happened. I certainly didn't want to think about Godric and what a lunatic he'd turned out to be.

I had my dog to worry about, and that was all I thought about.

Dr Albert came back a short while later and brought up some digital x-rays on a screen on the wall. I was no doctor, but even I could clearly see the fractures. "He'll need surgery. I'll insert a few metal pins to stabilize his leg so the bones can heal. I'll schedule him for first thing tomorrow morning. We'll keep him here for the night to make sure he's got no internal bleeding."

I nodded, and followed Dr Albert to another room where Elmo lay inside one of those built in kennels. He wagged his tail and I stroked his head, swallowing back tears.

"We'll take good care of him," the female doctor said while she patted me on the shoulder.

I finally left Elmo and made my way to the front desk. "Do you still need to see my credit card?" I asked the lady as I handed her the papers I'd filled out.

She gave me a bright smile. "Oh no. That young man offered to pay your bill."

I whipped around in shock to see Godric sitting in the row of chairs near the window. He got up and took a step towards me, and immediately I took a step back.

"Is everything all right?" the lady behind the desk asked, obviously noticing the instant tension between Godric and myself.

Godric stared at her. "Everything is fine." And just like that, the lady went back to looking at her computer screen as if nothing had happened. Well, some help she turned out to be.

I wanted to refuse Godric's offer to pay the bill, since I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But then again, he'd hurt Elmo, so he should pick up the bill. I decided to just not mention it and started to inch my way towards the door.

"We need to talk," Godric said, and he sounded strangely resigned. "But not here. I will meet you at your house." And just like that, he rushed out of the door. I stared after him, my mouth falling open.

"Is everything all right?" the lady asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah," I said, and left.

Once seated behind the wheel and on my way home, I had to face the fact that Godric would be waiting for me. To talk. To explain. Whatever. As far as I was concerned, I had nothing to say to him. He'd hurt my dog, and he'd possibly hurt me by giving me his blood. God, I'd have to tell Dr Alesto. I'd have to have my blood examined for any possible new infections.

I really couldn't deal with another disease on top of the one I already had.

I debated driving around in circles until Godric would think I wasn't coming home and leave, but honestly, I was too tired and too emotionally worn out.

I just wanted to get it over with, whatever it was.

I parked my car and got out, but I saw no Godric in sight. I only saw the hole where my front door had been and could only hope no one had robbed me blind. I lived in a quiet neighbourhood, but still...a house without a front door must be like an open invitation for any kind of criminal to pay a visit.

I got inside and was relieved to see nothing out of place at first glance. My front door was lying just inside my living room. With surprisingly little effort, I got it upright and pushed it back into place. It stayed put after I shoved some of my dining room chairs against it. That would do for now. I'd have to think about calling someone to fix it tomorrow.

I walked into the kitchen and opened my refrigerator for some filtered water, and then almost jumped a foot in the air when I saw Godric standing on the other side of my kitchen door.

"Celia, please come outside so we can talk," Godric said through the closed door. I heard him just fine.

"Or you could leave before I call the police," I said, turning my back to him as I poured myself a glass of water.

"I did not mean to harm your dog," Godric said, as though I hadn't just threatened him. "I swear it."

"Sure," I said, still not looking at him. Wasn't that what all abusers said, afterwards? That they didn't mean it, and that they were sorry, and that it would never happen again?

"You were dying."

Now that got my attention, and I whipped around on my feet and stared at Godric with wide eyes.

"I had to get to you quickly, but your dog misunderstood my motivations and wouldn't let me near. I had to brush him aside to save your life."

"What?" I said as my head felt suddenly very light.

"Please come outside so we can talk," Godric said again, and this time I was too flabbergasted to refuse him. I opened the door and Godric stepped back to allow me ample space to step outside.

"When I arrived at your house, I could hear your breathing wasn't right," Godric said. Thankfully, he kept his distance while I stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to do or say much of anything. "I broke down your door to get to you quickly. I believe you were bleeding in your brain."

I swallowed, and blinked against tears. I remembered the dizziness, and the pain, and passing out. "The new drugs," I whispered to myself.

But if I'd been dying, then how -

I shook my head. I felt fine. In fact, aside from the emotional turmoil, I felt better than I had in a long time.

Godric offered me a small smile. "Like I said, I had to brush your dog aside so I could give you my blood. So I could heal you."

"Wait," I said, waving a hand at him to explain, because he was making no sense. How could blood heal something like that?

"Celia, my dearest, this is what I meant to explain to you when the time was right. " Godric stared at me while his face went completely blank until it looked like a mask. "I'm not human. I haven't been human for a long time. I'm a vampire."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, and started laughing. Of all the things he could have said to me, he came up with some lame excuse, as though I was some stupid twat who'd believe everything he'd say.

"I am not joking," Godric said, and he sounded just a tad frustrated. He parted his lips and suddenly he had elongated fangs in his mouth.

I released a strange sound - something between a giggle and a shriek - and for a moment I stared at him, and then I started laughing again. This was just priceless! Not only was Godric a lunatic, he was a lunatic with delusions of vampirism. "That's a neat trick," I said, in between hiccups. "Where did you get those? Ebay?"

Godric closed his mouth and sighed.

"No, really, let's say you're a vampire," I said, feeling slightly hysterical now. "Shouldn't you be drinking my blood instead of giving it to me? Isn't that what vampires do?"

Suddenly, Godric looked everywhere but at me, and I gaped at him, my giggle fit finally subsiding. He hadn't! "Oh my god, that is just sick!" I said before I could stop myself. Godric winced, and I suddenly remembered the marks on my thigh, which had appeared there after Godric had spent some quality time between my legs. I released a strangled sound of disgust and stepped back until I bumped against the door.

"I am truly sorry if I have hurt you in some way," Godric said, finally looking at me again. "That was never my intention. I care deeply for you, Celia."

I shook my head. None of this made sense. The only explanation was that Godric was insane, and if that were the case I wanted nothing to do with him, no matter how much I liked him. "Look," I said, and sniffled as I wiped at my eyes. "You pay for the vet bill, and we'll call it even, and I won't file charges with the cops against you."

"Celia, please," Godric said and took a step closer to me, but he stopped when I shied away from him.

"If you really care about me, Godric, then please leave me alone."

Godric's face became a mask again and he gave me a single, stiff nod. "If that is what you wish."

"Yes," I said, my voice cracking while more tears rolled down my cheeks. "That's what I wish."

And before I knew what happened, Godric was gone. Just like that, as if he'd disappeared into thin air.

I hurried back into the house, locking the door behind me. Once inside my bedroom, I carelessly dropped my pretty pink dress to the floor. I doubted I'd ever wear it again. I shrugged on a t-shirt and crawled into my bed, clutching the sheets tightly under my chin.

As I willed sleep to come, fighting tears that kept falling. I realized I'd lied to Godric.

My wish wasn't for him to leave me alone. My wish was for him to not be insane, for things to go back to the way they were for the brief time we'd spent together. My wish was for Godric to sneak into my house and surprise me and make love to me, like he'd done before.

But I had to accept the fact that Godric wasn't the man I'd thought he was, that there was something seriously wrong with him, something beyond my control.

And why was I even surprised by this turn of events? If there was something I'd learned in life, it was that wishes rarely ever came true.

**A/N: Don't worry, this is by no means the end of the story. There is much more to come, still. I have thought long and hard about how a human would react to someone revealing they were a vampire. Remember, this story is set before humans know about vampires, and I realized that most of us would think it a big joke and laugh it off, before going into complete denial. Celia is no different. Thanks everyone for your comments. Reviews keep me writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My sleep was restless and interspersed with relentless dreams, and strangely, in my dreams I had no problems accepting Godric as a vampire of all things. Images of Godric thrusting inside me, holding me so close it became hard to breathe right before he sank his fangs inside my throat kept me twisting and turning all throughout the night.

I woke up early and while I was still tired I decided to get up anyway. I couldn't deal with anymore dreams of Godric and me still together when I knew reality was so much different.

I showered, got dressed in my frumpiest clothes, and made myself some eggs for breakfast. Just before nine my doorbell rang. I had to move the chairs out of the way and then manoeuvre the entire door to the side to see two gentlemen with tool belts around their waists grinning at me.

"I see we've come to the right place, Ma'am," the older of the two said. "We're here to fix your door."

Godric. It had to be. Well, at least he was trying to fix the things he'd broken, literally. Not that it changed anything in terms of our relationship, but I appreciated it all the same.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

The older man looked the door up and down. "We might as well replace it."

I gave them my consent and went back to my breakfast as they got to work. It only took them half an hour to install a brand new door. They handed me a bunch of keys, had me sign some forms after assuring me the work was already paid for, and then left after some cheerful goodbyes.

I spent the rest of the morning cleaning while I worried about my dog. Around eleven Dr Albert from the vet clinic called. Elmo's surgery had gone well, and I could pick him up a few hours later after he'd woken up completely.

I sighed as I got off the phone. Now that those worries were out of the way I knew I finally had to think about a few other things.

I'd have to call Dr Alesto and tell him I'd stop the new drug regime. Godric had said I was dying, and while I knew that was nonsense (how could I still be here if I'd been almost dead), I did realize that the side effects - passing out - were too much for me to handle. I'd also have to ask Dr Alesto to examine my blood, but how was I going to explain to him why he needed to do that?

Tell him the truth? My boyfriend with delusions of vampirism forced me to drink his blood?

To be honest, I felt too ashamed to admit what really happened. I knew none of it was my fault, really, but to have to admit I'd allowed a complete lunatic so close to me without realizing he was crazy filled me with shame as I'd never known it before.

In the end I decided to tell Dr Alesto I'd had sex and the condom had broken. It seemed like a much better alternative, and that is exactly what I told him once I got him on the phone.

"These things happen, Celia," Dr Alesto assured me, while I tried not to cringe too much. "Come in tomorrow around noon and we'll run some tests."

With that out of the way, there were no more immediate issues that required my attention, and I sat on the couch, sipping a cup of tea, while I tried to think of nothing at all. Inevitably, my thoughts returned to Godric.

He'd seemed like such a nice guy. A little strange, perhaps, but certainly not insane. He'd been so sweet and caring. The first time we'd had sex he'd had the patience of a saint, and he'd made sure I enjoyed it as much as I possibly could.

He'd also bitten me, apparently, and sucked my blood.

I shivered and quickly downed my tea. I did not want to think about that.

My phone rang, and I glanced at the screen, dreading to see Godric's name pop up. But no, it was my mom. I did not feel like talking to her, or anyone really, but I knew if I didn't answer, she wouldn't stop calling, convinced I was in serious trouble.

"Hi," I said, as cheerfully as I could.

"How are you, darling?" my mother asked, and something broke in my chest so suddenly I winced. Even though my mother and I rarely agreed on anything, she was my mom. This was _home_ calling, and before I knew it, I was sobbing into the phone.

"Celia, what's the matter?"

"This stupid guy," I managed to say, and while my mother responded with soothing comments I told her about Godric. Well, I told her very little of what actually happened. Knowing my mother, she'd sent the police, the FBI, and possibly Homeland Security after him, and I really did not want that kind of trouble. But I did tell her a guy had broken my heart, which was the truth.

"Oh, darling, all men are jerks," my mom said in the end, and I started laughing so hard I almost dropped the phone. "You forget about him, you hear? You'll find someone who deserves you."

"Thanks," I whispered, and when I got off the phone I did feel a bit better.

I ate a quiet lunch, and then made my way to the vet clinic to pick up my loyal friend.

Elmo wagged his tail fervently when Dr Albert brought him out. They'd shaved his whole leg, and there were nasty looking metal pins sticking out on either side of it, but Dr Albert assured me that all was as it should be and that he expected Elmo to make a full recovery. He needed rest (no more trips to the doggie park for a few weeks), and with the help of some antibiotics Dr Albert didn't expect any complications.

The lady behind the desk (a different one from the previous evening) told me the bill was taken care off, and after I made an appointment for a check-up in a few weeks, I loaded Elmo in my car without any problems.

When I got home, I found a huge basket on my doorstep, filled with dog biscuits, bones and toys, all wrapped up in foil with a nice bow on top.

I sighed, while Elmo sniffed appreciatively at this offering. I opened the new front door (and was happy to note it worked perfectly), hauled the basket inside, and then reluctantly opened the note that came with it.

_This is my apology to your dog, as it was truly not my intent to harm him. I will not contact you again after this, as per your wishes. Know that I only want to see you happy. _

_Godric. _

Gosh, why did he have to be such a fucking _nice_ lunatic. Seriously, couldn't he be a bit more of an asshole, so it would be easier to hate him?

I dropped the note in a drawer and unpacked the basket. There was a lot of stuff there, too much for one dog, really, and I thought perhaps I could donate some of it to the local Humane Society. I did let Elmo select a nice bone to keep him busy. He curled up in a corner and set to chewing on his prize, and I was happy to see his damaged leg didn't seem to bother him a whole lot.

I had two piano students late that afternoon, and after they fussed over Elmo and his bionic leg for a while, they both did well during their lessons.

After I let Elmo in the yard to take care of his business, I had dinner, watched some TV, and decided to go to bed at my regular bedtime.

But as I lay under the sheets, Elmo stretched out beside me, sleep wouldn't come. I felt far too energized to rest. I got up and looked around my bedroom. I noticed my dresser and decided I might as well sort through its contents. I had plenty of socks with holes in them, and panties with fraying sides. An hour later, I had sorted through every article of clothing I owned, and I'd two garbage bags filled with stuff; one for the dump, and one for donation. And even though I'd contemplated adding my pink dress to the second bag, for some reason (I told myself it was financial in nature, nothing else) I couldn't, and I'd put it in my closet.

And yet I still wasn't tired. I told myself it was because of all the emotional turmoil I'd suffered over the past few days. Stress and grief did strange things to the mind, I was sure.

I cleaned my bathroom top to bottom, sorted through all my toiletries (and got rid of old and icky pieces of make-up and assorted jars and tubes), and then I still wasn't tired.

I finally settled on just reading a book in bed, which I did until well after 2 am. My eyes started to droop, and gratefully, I settled under the covers and was asleep in minutes.

My dreams were once again filled with Godric, and even though I knew I'd regret it in the morning when reality caught up with me, in my dreams I welcomed him for the simple reason that I missed him so much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the week passed quickly and uneventfully. I felt great, at least physically. Emotionally I was still in pain, and occasionally I'd still have to wipe away a few tears. I had my students to keep me busy, Elmo to look after (even though he did very well and didn't need much extra care, save for lots of hugs and treats), and lots of other things to do around the house.

I also now had the cleanest house on the block, possibly in the city, and perhaps even in the entire state.

I just couldn't sit still, I no longer needed naps in the afternoon, and if I slept six hours a night I was still rested in the morning.

I didn't want to admit it, because that meant going places I wasn't ready to go, but I'd never felt so good in my life, at least physically.

It wasn't until Friday when things came to an undeniable climax, and not in a fun way.

Dr Alesto called me early Friday morning.

"Can you come in this afternoon, Celia?"

"Sure," I said, a little puzzled at first. "I've got two students, but I'm available after three."

"That's fine. See you then."

After I hung up the phone, I realized the only reason Dr Alesto might be calling me in was because he got the results of the blood tests he'd done on Wednesday at my request.

I bit my lip. Had he found something? He hadn't sounded like he had bad news to share, but perhaps he was merely trying to spare me any heartache over the phone.

With a sinking feeling I walked into Dr Alesto's office that afternoon. Dr Alesto, seated behind his desk, gave my a bright smile. He sure didn't look like he was about to pronounce a death sentence.

"How are you today, Celia?" he asked as I took a seat.

"Great," I said and looked at him expectantly.

"First, I have some news about the experimental drugs you were taking but stopped." Dr Alesto folded his hands on his desk. "You were not the only one with severe side-effects. There have been reports of dizziness, fainting and even aneurisms."

I blinked. "Aneurisms?" I asked carefully. "Isn't that some sort of bleeding in the brain?"

Dr Alesto nodded. "Basically, yes. It was only reported in a very small percentage of the patients," he added hastily.

I swallowed and tried to smile.

"But now for the other news," Dr Alesto continued, and he beamed at me. I'd never seen the man so cheerful. "I ran all the tests on your blood and I found nothing out of the ordinary."

"Great," I said, and some weight fell off my shoulders. Whatever Godric had done to me, he hadn't given me any new diseases.

Dr Alesto stared at me. "Like I said, I found _nothing_ out of the ordinary."

"Huh?"

"Your liver values were perfectly normal."

"But..." I blinked and swallowed and gripped the sides of my chair. "My liver values have never been normal. Ever."

"I know. That is why I ran the tests twice, as I thought perhaps there had been a mistake. But no, your liver values are normal. After that, I ran a few more tests, and I could find no more traces of the Hepatitis C virus in your body."

"That's impossible," I whispered. The world spun around me, and I gripped my chair harder.

Dr Alesto nodded. "If someone had told me this last week, yes, I would have agreed with you. But these results don't lie. The drugs you took, however small the doses you've had, have cured you. We'll still want to keep an eye on you, of course, to make sure it doesn't return, but for now I'm very happy to say you're as healthy as a horse."

I listened to Dr Alesto's explanation, but I knew as surely as I knew my own name that he was wrong. Those drugs hadn't cured me. They'd almost killed me. No, it was something else that had done the trick, but I couldn't voice that, couldn't acknowledge that, because that meant that Godric was -

No.

Because that was impossible.

"This is great," I said, my voice hoarse as I wiped away tears.

"Yes, it really is." Dr Alesto shook my hand and guided me out of his office.

I drove home in a daze and almost ran a red light because I was so deep in thought.

This was impossible. I couldn't just be cured. I'd been sick all my life, for as long as I could remember.

But I had felt great this past week, ever since -

No.

Impossible.

Perhaps it was the drugs, after all. Sure, there had been nasty side-effects, but in the end they'd done the job.

That had to be it.

Once I got home, I called my mom and told her what Dr Alesto had told me. She burst into tears, got my dad on the phone, who sounded equally teary as we all expressed our disbelief and gratitude of my good fortune.

I made dinner, gave Elmo some extra treats from the enormous stockpile, and settled on the couch. I turned on the TV, but I hardly noticed whatever was happening on the screen.

My mind kept returning to little things, little details I'd noticed about Godric.

He didn't drink coffee. In fact, I'd never actually seen him drink or eat anything at all, now that I thought of it.

I'd also never seen him during the day. I'd spoken to him on the phone in the late afternoon, but I'd never seen him outside in the sun.

Godric's skin was always cool to the touch.

No, impossible.

Godric was also incredibly strong. He'd kicked down my front door and caused so much damage the whole door needed replacing. And brushing aside a dog resulted in a broken leg.

Elmo had never liked Godric, and Elmo liked everyone.

_Everyone who was human_, a little voice in the back of my mind whispered, and I jumped up from the couch and started pacing.

But it was impossible.

But hadn't Godric called me human, once, and then pretended he got some words mixed up because he wasn't a native English speaker?

Had that actually been a slip of the tongue?

And hadn't Godric said strange things about his youth? People all grew their own food. People used dogs to hunt.

And he didn't know how to use a condom, had seemed completely nonplussed by them.

It was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

There were no such things as va -

A knock on my door startled me, and I gasped as I stared at it for a moment. Elmo perked his head up and started growling.

Simultaneously my heart soared and my stomach sank.

Was it Godric?

I opened the door a crack, and let out a deep breath when I realized it wasn't Godric, though from relief or disappointment I wasn't sure.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman who was standing on my doorstep.

"Hello," she said in a slightly accented voice. "My name is Isabel. I am a friend of Godric. We must talk."

Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed the door in her face.

She knocked again, a little more urgently this time.

I sighed and contemplated my options. I could just ignore her. That was perhaps the wisest thing to do. But I was also curious, especially after everything I'd learned that day. And even though part of me still insisted it was all impossible, I knew the only way I would find out the truth was if I actually asked some questions.

I opened the door again. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, realizing I'd been quite rude to this lady.

"No matter. Won't you invite me in? We have much to discuss."

I frowned at her as something else dawned on me. I was by no means a mythology expert, but I'd seen my fair share of scary movies. "You can't come in unless I invite you, right? And I can tell you to leave when I want."

Isabel sighed. "Godric should have explained all of this to you the moment he revealed himself."

I opened the door further and felt a blush heat my cheeks. "Well, I didn't exactly give him a chance to do much explaining." I squared my shoulders, and even though a little voice in my head insisted I was only playing along with someone's psychotic delusions, I still said, "Isabel, please come in."

"Thank you." Isabel offered me a charming smile and stepped inside. "Godric does not know I have come here, and I would appreciate it if you did not tell him."

I nodded, and gestured at my couch. "I don't see him anymore, anyway. Please sit down." Isabel sat, and I sank down beside Elmo, who was giving Isabel suspicious looks but had stopped growling. "If Godric doesn't know you're here, why have you come?"

Isabel made an impatient gesture with her hands. "Because Godric...he is wise in his own way, but he understands nothing of women."

Before I could help it, I giggled. I clapped a hand over my mouth, worried I might have caused some offence, but Isabel smiled at me in return, though only briefly.

"He as marked you as his own, and now he has left you...what do they say...like a sitting duck."

I sobered quickly and frowned. "What? Marked me? How?"

Isabel shrugged. "He has fed from you, he has been intimate with you, and he has even given you his blood, yes? He has marked you as his human, yet now he offers you no protection."

"Why would I need protection?" I asked hesitantly, not liking one bit where this conversation was heading.

"Because you are Godric's human, and there are those who would love very much to hurt you so it would hurt him."

I gulped. "You mean...others like you?" Isabel nodded, and I gathered all my courage. "Are you really...a vampire, then?"

"Yes, I am vampire. So is Godric. He told you this, no?"

I leaned back in the couch and ran my hands down my face. "He did," I whispered, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "But I didn't believe him. I'm not even sure I believe you now."

"Believe me," Isabel said in a stern tone. "If you don't, it might cost you your life."

"Godric's blood...I was sick before, but now my doctor said I'm as healthy as a horse. Did he really heal me?" I asked, casting an anxious glance at Isabel.

"Yes, our blood can heal humans of many ailments."

"Shit," I said, when the truth finally slammed into me. "He saved my life, cured me, and I laughed in his face. I called him crazy." I buried my face in my hands as a whole new wave of shame washed over me.

"This is what I mean...Godric, he does not understand women," Isabel said in a reassuring tone. "He should have given you time, he should have understood you would need a few days at least. But now, he is moping and saying he is a monster because he hurt you and your dog." Isabel gestured at Elmo, who stared at her in return. "The dog looks fine, and you just needed time."

"He's not a monster," I insisted vehemently. Now that all the puzzle pieces had fallen into place, I knew that with certainty.

"I know this, you know this, now Godric has to know this."

"Should I call him?" I asked, even though I dreaded the prospect of talking to Godric after all the things I'd said to him.

"Not yet," Isabel said after she thought for a moment. "I will speak to him first, explain about women." She stared at me with a stony expression. "For now, we must keep you alive until he comes to his senses. It would harm Godric if you were hurt, and we need Godric in this area."

I swallowed and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Do you have any silver jewellery?" Isabel asked, and I shook my head. I had hardly any jewellery, as most of it got in the way when I played the piano. I had one gold necklace which I'd inherited from my grandmother, but because it was so precious to me I rarely wore it.

"Get silver jewellery, the more the better," Isabel said matter-of-factly. "Silver harms vampires. If ever you are attacked, touch them with silver."

"Okay," I said with a firm nod. I could do that.

"Also, do no invite strangers into your home. And do not look strangers into the eye."

"What?"

Isabel smiled, but there was an edge to it that wasn't friendly. "Vampires can capture a human mind with their eyes. Make them do things, or make them forget things."

I couldn't help but wonder if Godric had ever forced me to do something. I wracked my brain to think of anything that had seemed out of place in our relationship, but nothing came to mind.

Isabel seemed to sense my train of thoughts. "I doubt Godric has forced you. He is not the type to do this. You are the first human he has shown an interest in as long as I've known him. And if he wanted to force you, he would have made you forget everything that happened this past week."

"Yeah," I said weakly, and willed myself to believe that. But just the idea of someone being able to scramble your mind was very unsettling.

"I must go," Isabel said as she stood. "Remember, silver. Keep it with you at all times. And be careful when you go out after dark."

"Thanks," I said as I walked Isabel to the door. She left without any further ado, and I closed my front door and made sure it was locked as tightly as possible.

I sat down on the couch again and stared at nothing for a while. "Well," I said to no one in particular, even though Elmo perked his ears up. "It seems that my boyfriend is a vampire."

If dogs could talk, I was pretty sure Elmo would have said 'I told you so' at that moment. I smiled and got up to get him another treat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, I spent a long time in the shower, just letting the water wash over me. My dreams had once again been filled with Godric, but the moment I woke up doubt had set in again.

Godric was a vampire, but even as I said it in my mind I knew it had to be impossible. And yet, I couldn't deny certain things any longer. My sudden good health, Isabel's warnings, and everything I knew about Godric all added up to one thing, and one thing only, no matter how much I wanted it all to not be true.

Godric really was a vampire, and because of that I was in some sort of danger, at least if I wanted to believe Isabel.

And really, was it worth taking the risk to not believe Isabel?

As I finally got out of the shower I decided that no, it wasn't worth the risk to ignore her warnings. She'd gone out of her way to come and speak to me after all.

Besides...all I had to do was get some silver jewellery. And that is exactly what I did. I drove to the mall, found a small jewellery shop with a nice selection of sterling silver items, and I splurged on a few pieces.

Two broad bracelets, two rings, and a braided necklace. I put them on, even though it felt strange to wear something on me. I'd just have to get used to it.

Once I got home, I placed an ad on Craigslist for more piano students. I'd always had to limit the number of students I took on because of my condition, but since I was now declared healthy as a horse by my doctor, I figured I could take on a few more students to help pay the bills. It would certainly make up for the amount I'd spent on jewellery that day.

And then, for a whole week...nothing happened.

I didn't go out after dark the rest of the week, not just because of Isabel's warning, but also because I didn't have anywhere to go. I kept myself busy around my house. I signed up a few more students after I got some responses to my ad, I kept my garden in top shape, I cooked and cleaned, and spent large amounts of time doting on Elmo, and I wore my jewellery, except when I played the piano when I had to take off the rings and bracelets, but I was careful to always put them back on the second I was done.

It was all perfectly normal and perfectly boring.

I also didn't hear from Godric. Or Isabel. I was tempted more than once to pick up the phone and call Godric, but I always chickened out before I did.

What was I going to say to him? Thanks for saving my life and sorry I called you a lunatic?

No, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I had probably really hurt Godric's feelings, and I felt absolutely rotten for having done so, especially after everything he'd done for me. I'd forgiven him for the mistakes he'd made by now, and I believed that hurting Elmo truly had been an accident.

And yet I couldn't find enough courage to tell him this myself.

I secretly hoped he'd contact me. Maybe he'd just show up on my doorstep, or maybe he'd send me something, anything, just to show me he still cared.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? I wasn't sure if he still cared. What if I had hurt him in such a way that he might never forgive me?

Those thoughts left me miserable and heartbroken all over again, and I tried not to let them get to me too much. I put my faith in Isabel, and her promise she'd talk to him. I could only hope she'd do it soon.

Saturday afternoon, Catherine called. "Doing anything this evening?"

"Nope," I said. I'd already told her earlier that week over the phone that Godric and I were going through a rough spot and that I wasn't sure if we'd get back together again. It was as close to the truth as I could make it without sounding like a lunatic myself.

"Pete's gone fishing with his pals for the weeked," Catherine said. "So I figured we'll have a girl's night out. Maybe a movie or something?"

I thought that over for a moment. It would be nice to get out of the house, and I always enjoyed Catherine's company. Isabel's warning did sound in my head, but I figured that between my silver accessories, and the fact I'd be spending my time in a packed movie theatre, I'd be safe enough.

"Sure. What do you want to see?"

After some debate, we decided on the latest romantic chick-flick, starring some hollywood hunk. We'd grab an early show and have dinner before at the food court in the mall.

I got dressed up a little; I put on a blue dress and made sure my hair looked nicely groomed as I kept it hanging loose down my back.

The mall was packed when I got there, and I had a hard time finding a parking spot. Late Saturday afternoon was not the time for some quiet shopping, that much was obvious. I met Catherine at the food court, where we treated ourselves to some tacos with a nice salad on the side. We made it in time for the movie, and we shared a bag of popcorn while we giggled our way through the story.

It was a very pleasant evening, and I was glad I'd decided to accept Catherine's invitation. After the strange few weeks I'd had, I'd needed some good old-fashioned fun with a girlfriend.

When we reached the parking garage, we found it mostly deserted.

"I'm one level down," I said, as Catherine got out of the elevator. "See you soon."

Catherine waved her goodbye, and I waited patiently until the doors closed. In no time they opened again, and as I got out I spotted my little car sitting safe and sound where I'd left it. There were only a handful of other cars still parked, and no owners around to claim them. My heels echoed around the mostly empty space as I walked confidently to my car. The place was well-lit, and without any other people in sight, I felt quite safe.

A door fell shut behind me, and the sound of it echoed for a few seconds. I looked over my shoulder and realized someone must have come down the stairs, but I didn't see anyone. Since I was only a few steps away from my car, I didn't let it bother me.

Until I heard something behind me.

I whirled around and saw a man leaning against one of the concrete pillars. He was tall and lean and suspiciously pale.

I kept my eyes down and hurried towards my car, just as the guy said, "Now darling, don't you smell interesting."

My heart skipped a few beats, and I clenched my fist around my car keys. I was wearing a light vest over my dress, and the long sleeves kept my silver bracelets from sight.

A whoosh sounded, and just like that the guy was leaning against my car. I hadn't even seen him move.

Oh God, this couldn't be happening.

"You're not thinking of leaving so soon, are you?" he asked as he looked me over and licked his lips. I kept my eyes fixed on his chest. I had no interest of seeing his face, remembering Isabel's warning about vampire eyes only too well. "What luck that the Sheriff lets such a tasty little treat walk around without a leash."

I considered the distance between myself and the staircase, seeing as the unknown vampire was blocking my escape route to my car. But it was quite a distance, and even though I didn't know everything about vampires, I was pretty sure he could move a whole lot faster than me.

That meant that the only thing I could do was stand my ground and hope that there were security cameras around, and that the security guy who was on duty had enough sense to call the cops the moment he noticed my predicament.

"I'm going to enjoy tasting you," the vampire said, and just like that he stood right in front of me, not two inches away. Without thinking, without considering if this was a good idea or not, I raised my arm so my sleeve slipped back and pressed the silver bracelet against his face.

The vampire hissed, in pain or in surprise, or perhaps both and he jumped back as smoke rose up from his face. I didn't get a good look at whatever wound I'd caused because I was still staring at his chest in determination.

Well, at least the silver worked. Too bad it wasn't a permanent deterrent.

Before I knew what was going on, the vampire lashed out at me and I flew backwards, connecting hard against the concrete when I landed. I cried out without meaning to. My entire body hurt, my elbows and back in particular. Without ceremony the vampire jumped on top of me and bared his fangs.

How I had ever been able to think those things were fake when Godric showed them to me, I hadn't a clue. They looked very, very real up close.

"You're going to regret that, you stupid cow."

I tried to raise my arm again to use my bracelet, but the vampire grabbed my wrist and I felt bones snap. He didn't stop there. For good measure, he also broke several of my fingers when I tried to pull back.

As a pianist, no matter how dire my situation, my first thought was: oh God, please, not my hand!

The vampire found my silver necklace tucked into the collar of my dress, and without any delay he ripped it off, apparently not caring about the pain that caused him.

So much for silver protection. I tried to struggle, even though the fear in my chest was near-paralysing, but between my bruised body, my broken bones, and the vampire pinning me down I didn't have much strength left to fight.

The vampire pushed my head to the side and bit down on my throat.

It hurt! Fuck, did it hurt! I screamed, but at once the vampire clamped a hand over my mouth and my nose both, and I was unable to breathe. He sucked at the wound on my neck, but my inability to breathe at least softened that pain somehow. I was too busy trying to suck air into my burning lungs to no avail to notice much else.

Right when the edges of my vision turned black, the vampire was gone, replaced by a splash of dark-red goo that covered me from head to toe. I was too relieved to feel air fill my lungs to wonder what the hell had happened. I rolled onto my side, breathing in and out as I'd never done before.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, and on instinct I lashed out with my good arm, pressing the bracelet there against whomever was touching me.

A hiss followed, and the hand released me, and I breathed some more, deep, shuddering breaths, my face pressed against the cool concrete beneath me.

"Celia, it's me," a voice said once the hissing stopped.

I blinked my eyes open and looked to the side. Godric was crouching beside me. There was an angry red welt on his cheek, and I realized at once I'd done that.

"Godric," I managed to croak as I stared at him in disbelief. How had he got here? How had he found me?

Godric stared back at me with a blank face, and I wondered if he was still angry at me because of the hurt I must have caused him.

It was too much for my nerves to handle. Between the pain and the fear and now Godric's rejection, I broke down before I could help myself. Huge sobs wrecked my body, causing all the bruises and broken bones to hurt even more.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut and curling up in a ball. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"What?" Godric's voice was filled with disbelief. When I glanced up at him, I saw a rather dumbstruck expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you and thought you were a lunatic and told you I never wanted to see you again," I rambled desperately.

"No, no," Godric said, and he pressed his cool hand against my face, his palm gently stroking my cheek. "It is I who should be sorry. It is because of me you were hurt tonight, and all the other nights."

I sniffled and leaned into his touch. God, I'd missed him. As miserable as I was at that moment, I knew that without a doubt I'd missed him so fucking much.

"Can you take off the silver?" Godric asked. He seemed hesitant to touch me further what with my defences still in place.

I shook my head, tried to raise my damaged arm, and winced when sharps stings shot through my body. My broken wrist and hand were swelling up and turning all sorts of horrible colours. "He broke my hand," I said, and burst into tears again. If I lost some mobility in my hand because of this, I would never play the piano again.

"I am truly sorry," Godric said as he shifted closer to me. "I will help you. Try not to touch me with the silver."

I kept my arms to myself as much as I could while Godric scooped his arms under me and easily lifted me up. "What happened to the other vampire?" I asked, because I still hadn't figured out where he'd gone.

"I removed his head," Godric said dispassionately, just as I looked down my own body and saw all sorts of red strings and bits and pieces covering me.

"Oh god," I said, when it hit me. The other vampire hadn't gone anywhere. He was still there. All over me. "Oh god," I said again, and swallowed to make sure I wouldn't sick up all over Godric.

"Close your eyes," Godric said, and I decided I might as well listen to him so I squeezed my eyes shut. A very peculiar feeling settled over me as I curled closer to Godric's body. A feeling of speed, somehow, and then there was a cold wind blowing over my body. I had no clue what was happening, and even though Godric's arms were strong around me, I still got more and more worried about what was going on.

I opened my eyes, and then I closed them the moment I saw where we were.

We were moving through the air. Very high up in the air.

I opened my eyes again and tried to look around because my brain couldn't quite comprehend what the hell was going on.

"Don't move," Godric said in a stern voice. "If you touch me with the silver I might drop you by accident."

I stopped wriggling and stayed put. The night's sky zoomed past and I stared up at Godric's pale face.

"We're flying, aren't we?" I asked him after a while. My brain was still refusing to fully take note of the situation, and I felt more and more light-headed.

"Yes," Godric said, unconcerned.

"Were are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe." Godric looked down at me with a smile.

That was the last thing I saw before my brain checked out completely and I fell into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Voices woke me up. I realized at once that I was still lying safely in Godric's arms, but we'd apparently stopped flying and touched down somewhere.

"She is badly hurt. Are you going to give her your blood?" I recognized that voice as Isabel's.

"I doubt she will accept it. Not after last time." Godric sounded rather sad, and I had the urge to comfort him, but my body wasn't quite ready yet to obey any of my mental commands.

There was a significant silence for a few moments. "I think your human might surprise you yet," Isabel said, and then I heard heals clicking away from us.

I finally managed to open my eyes and realized we were standing in a bathroom. Godric, having probably noticed me moving, looked down at me.

"Can you stand?" he asked. I nodded, as there didn't seem to be anything wrong with my legs. He put me down with care, but I still wobbled on my feet as I took in my surroundings. It was a very luxurious bathroom, with a large tub, marble on the floors, and some sort of natural stone tiles on the walls.

Godric kept his arm around my waist. "If you take my blood, you would heal," he said softly, an expression on his face that was both expectant and hesitant.

"It would heal everything? Immediately?" I whispered, and Godric nodded in reply. "And it wouldn't turn me into a vampire?" I asked, suddenly realizing that might happen.

"No."

"Oh." I wobbled some more and leaned heavily against Godric. My whole body felt bruised, my neck stung something awful, and my right hand and arm were throbbing at the beat of my heart. "Okay," I said, because healing sounded really good.

Something like relief passed over Godric's face right before his expression became more serious. "Here, sit down. After you heal, you can get cleaned up." He lowered me down until I sat on the edge of the tub, and he crouched in front of me.

Godric's fangs snapped to attention and he bit down on his own wrist. I winced, both at the memory of those awful fangs that had hurt me earlier, and because it must hurt Godric to bite himself like that.

Godric offered me his bleeding wrist, and I stared at it. A lifetime of being extremely careful around blood and other bodily fluids halted me for a few moments, but then I remembered the night Godric had healed me, had cured me, had saved my life, and I reached out with a trembling hand and raised his bleeding wrist up to my mouth.

His blood tasted metallic, as was expected, but there was more to it, much more. Some heady taste, something strong and indefinable. Godric squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, and I let go at once.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, because that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"No," Godric said, his voice barely a whisper, and he pressed his wrist against my mouth, obviously wanting me to continue.

I sucked more of his blood, keeping a close eye on Godric, who looked anything but hurt the more blood I drank.

Oh. Godric was enjoying this. Very much, from what I could tell.

My body miraculously started healing itself; I felt my fingers straighten when the bones mended, my throat itched as the flesh knitted together, and slowly but surely every bruise on my body seemed to disappear into thin air.

Finally, Godric pulled his wrist away as I licked my lips. Now that the pain was gone, my mind was clear again, and I stared at him while he stared right back. We didn't say anything for a long time. I wasn't sure what to say, and I wondered if he had the same problem.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I finally muttered. Offering an apology might be a good place to start.

Godric nodded. "I have been told I went about telling you the truth in the wrong way."

I had to bite back a grin, as I realized it was probably Isabel who'd told him that. Then I considered his words and shook my head. "Honestly, I don't think there is a right way to reveal something like that."

"Perhaps not," Godric said with a smile. He got up. "I will leave you to clean yourself."

"You're leaving?" I asked, slightly alarmed. We'd only just started talking. We had plenty more to talk about. Besides, I didn't even know where I was. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"You want me to stay?" Godric asked, clearly a little surprised.

"Yes." I said. I looked him over. He looked almost as dirty as I did. Whatever had happened to that evil vampire had exploded as much on Godric as it had on me. "I mean, you need to get clean, too, right? Might as well do it together."

"The tub is big enough for two," Godric said with a crooked smile, and I sighed in relief. I made myself no illusions about the state of our relationship; I knew full well we still had a lot of hurdles to cross, but at least it seemed that there was a real chance things might actually work out in the end.

I got up and wanted to reach out for Godric, but the moment Godric flinched away from me I realized I was still wearing silver. I slipped the bracelets and rings off and put them on a dresser far away from Godric.

"It was a good thing you wore silver," Godric said, as he watched me closely.

I shrugged. "It didn't hold him off for long."

"Long enough," Godric said with the kind of practicality that made me shiver. "How about a shower first," he said, obviously trying to change the subject. I was glad for it, as I didn't want to think about the terrible things that had happened to me. I knew I'd have to at one point, but now was not the time.

"Okay," I said, and I let Godric pull the zipper of my ruined dress down. Honestly, there was no way that much disintegrated vampire crap was every going to come out of it. "Where are we, anyway?"

Godric pulled his own ruined shirt over his head. "My house."

"Really?" I looked around with more interest, and startled when I felt Godric's cool hands reach for my bra. He had it unclasped in a second, and I had to make an effort not to cover my breasts when Godric pulled my bra off. He'd seen it all before. Up close. But we'd never showered together before, and this new experience, combined with all the stress of the past few weeks, made me just a tad shy. While Godric pushed his own pants down, I stepped out of my panties, and then we were both naked.

I stared at the wall in determination while Godric opened the taps in the roomy shower stall.

"Come," he said, gently taking my hand and leading me under the warm water. I sighed and closed my eyes as the spray washed away all the grime I didn't want to think too closely about. Having another person stuck to you in bits and pieces just wasn't the kind of thing you wanted to pay any attention to.

"Let me wash your hair," Godric said as he reached for a bottle of fancy shampoo.

Pleasantly surprised, I turned my back to him and sighed when his fingers started massaging my scalp. "You're good at this," I whispered, because he really was. All the tension that had been building up in me for a long time disappeared under Godric's skilled hands, and by the time he rinsed my hair I felt almost boneless.

When I turned around to face him I spotted a sponge lying near a bottle of shower gel. I picked it up, squeezed some shower gel onto it and then looked at Godric expectantly. "May I?"

"Of course," Godric said, and he stepped a little closer to me so he was within easy reach. I traced the sponge across his chest in lazy circles, admiring his hard muscles and smooth skin. My eyes were drawn to his tattoos and something occurred to me.

"So, these tattoos...did you get them when you were still human?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes," Godric said with an amused smile. "They signified my tribe."

"Tribe?" I asked, perplexed.

"I'm a Celt."

"Is that like a Viking or something?" I asked, remembering he'd told me he was from Denmark.

Godric looked even more amused. "No, I am from Gaul."

That did nothing to help me with my confusion, and it must have shown on my face because Godric chuckled.

"Gaul is part of modern-day France."

"I thought you were from Denmark?"

"No, that is just part of my human persona, to explain my strange accent."

"Ah." I went back to washing Godric, considering the things he'd just told me. And then I realized I should be asking another question, if all the legends about vampires had any truth to them.

"So...when were you a Celt living in Gaul?" I asked slowly.

Godric smile disappeared and he got a faraway look in his eyes. "I am over 2000 years old."

I blinked. Then I swallowed, hard. Then I blinked again. And then I started laughing, and I couldn't stop, even when I clapped a hand over my mouth.

Godric stared at me, nonplussed.

"When I first met you, I thought you were lying about your age, making yourself out to be older than you actually were," I managed to say in between giggles.

Godric started laughing, too, and just hearing that made my heart soar. God, I'd missed him. Before I knew what I was doing, I dropped the sponge, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"Celia," Godric whispered, and deepened our kiss, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me against his body. Even though the kiss started out frantic, it soon turned to slow caresses of our lips and tongues. We probably needed comfort more than arousal after everything that happened.

I pulled back to inhale a deep breath and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I've missed you," I whispered, pressing my whole body against his as best as I could. "Even when I thought you were a lunatic, I still missed you."

Godric chuckled while he brushed his lips against my wet hair. "I have missed you, too, my Celia." He pulled back and looked at me with an intense gaze. "I wasn't sure how to fix things between us."

I glanced down and shrugged. "I guess I just needed some time and evidence. It was a lot to take in." Tears prickled my eyes and I squeezed them shut. "You cured me. I don't know how that's even possible, but you did."

"I am glad," Godric said, and pulled me in another embrace. We stood under the warm spray for a long time, just holding each other, comfortable in the knowledge there was still a lot of hope for us.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Godric asked when we finally pulled apart and he turned off the taps.

My first instinct was to say yes, of course. But then I remembered that I couldn't. "I want to, but I can't leave Elmo alone until morning." I bit my lip and then my eyes widened as I remembered something else. "Oh my god, my car and my purse! They're still in the parking garage!"

"They will both be waiting for you when you get home," Godric said as he wrapped a fluffy towel around me. "If you stay a few hours, I will take you home before dawn, if that is agreeable."

"Yeah, okay." I smiled. That was most agreeable. Elmo would be all right on my couch for another couple of hours.

We dried off, and then Godric took my hand and led me into the adjoining bedroom. It was large and decorated in warm earth-tones. It didn't look out of the ordinary, except for the fact that there were no windows. I don't know what I had been expecting (maybe a coffin?), but a beautiful yet ordinary bedroom wasn't it.

Godric observed me with a small smile as I took everything in.

"Is this really your house?" I asked, just to make sure.

"This is my main residence, yes," Godric explained patiently. "I do share it with a few others. I also have a few other houses around the city. Safe houses."

"Ah." I let Godric lead me to the bed while I wondered if Isabel was Godric's roommate. That would explain why she knew so much about him, and about us.

"So are you really a bar owner?"

"Yes, I co-own several bars and clubs. But I do not spend a lot of time there. I have responsibilities here to take care of."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as we sat down on the edge of the bed, side by side.

Godric frowned for a moment. "I am the...leader of the local vampires. It is called a sheriff."

"Oh! That is what the other vampire called you. It made no sense to me," I said, and I shivered as unpleasant memories surfaced.

Godric noticed at once, and crawled onto the bed. He pulled the sheets back and urged me to join him. Once we were settled together under the covers, facing each other, Godric stared talking again.

"I will explain what happened," he said, and I bit my lip as I waited anxiously to hear his explanation.

"Vampires are thinking of revealing themselves, all over the world, all at once," Godric said, and my eyes widened at that idea. I had no clue how well that would go over with people, but remembering my own confusion and doubt, I knew it was going to get messy.

"There are those who do not want to reveal themselves. They prefer to live in the shadows, seeing humans only as prey, not as equals. And we would have to treat humans as equals if we wanted to live with you out in the open.

"Recently, a few vampires moved into my area who opposed these plans, and they were very vocal about it. They wanted to hunt humans in the old ways in my area, something I do not condone."

I swallowed while Godric raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek.

"The vampire who attacked you tonight was one of them. He wanted to hurt me by hurting you. I do not know if he hunted you, perhaps having listened to rumours around the nest that I had taken a human for my own, or if he found you by chance. But you have had my blood. You smell like me. Any vampire would know you belong to me."

"Ah," I said, in a very small voice. Godric scooted a little closer and wrapped his arm around me, but I found little comfort in it. Too many questions plagued me, the kind of questions I knew I wasn't going to like the answers to. "So am I going to have to stay home after dark for the rest of my life now?"

"No," Godric said at once. "I will claim you, publicly. Most vampires in my area respect my command. I will make examples of those who don't. I will protect you."

That did very little to put me at ease. "But if a vampire were to attack me again, I wouldn't stand a chance."

Godric raised himself up a little, leaning on his elbow. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Yes, you would. I will teach you how to wield silver properly and how to defend yourself against my kind."

I still didn't believe him, not after the horrible attack earlier, when I'd been unable to do much of anything to protect myself. "But any vampire could scramble my mind, right?" The moment I said it, I looked at Godric with wide eyes as I bit my lip. "Have you ever..."

Godric lowered his head, and that was all the answer I needed.

"No!" I shrieked as I scrambled away from him. "Please, no!"

"I panicked," Godric said in a voice that was too high for him. "I have only made you forget something once, because I panicked and did not know how to calm you."

I pulled up my knees and stared at him, my heart going a mile a minute. "Explain. Now."

"It was after we were intimate for the first time," Godric said, still not meeting my eyes. "You discovered my heart doesn't beat, and you panicked, and then I panicked when I didn't know how to explain this to you. It was too soon to reveal myself. So I made you think you'd had a cramp and that everything was all right."

God, I remembered that. The cramp, not any of the other stuff, and knowing that Godric had scrambled my mind made me feel sick. "That is completely unacceptable," I muttered.

"I agree," Godric said, much to my surprise. "I could turn any human into a mindless puppet if I wanted to, but I do not want a puppet by my side. I want you, as you are, with all your own thoughts and emotions."

I swallowed and looked Godric right in the eye. "That can't happen again. I mean it. If I so much as suspect you scrambled my brain, we're through."

"I swear I won't do it again."

I believed him. If only because Isabel had reminded me that if Godric had wanted to, he could have made me forget all the horrible things that had happened between us, and he hadn't.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. Godric immediately reached for me and gently urged me closer. I settled in his embrace and pressed my cheek against his chest. "Will you tell me more about vampires?" I asked, because I felt like I needed to know everything right that moment if I ever wanted to survive being in a relationship with Godric.

"What do you want to know?" Godric pressed soft kisses against my hair while his hand touched my back in smooth circles.

"So...sunlight?"

"Lethal."

"Ah. How about holy water and crucifixes?"

Godric chuckled. "No effect whatsoever. We made up those rumours so we could always prove we weren't vampires."

Before I could help myself, I giggled. That was rather funny when you thought about it. "Okay...what else is there...oh, wooden stake through the heart?"

"Very lethal."

"And...er...decapitation?" I asked, remembering what Godric had done to the evil vampire.

"You've already seen the results from that," Godric said. He didn't sound sorry one bit. Then again, I couldn't feel sorry for that vampire, either, not after what he did to me.

"Okay...how about fire?"

"If it burns us long enough, it can be lethal. But we can heal from many wounds, burns included."

I pressed a little closer to Godric, trying to think of more things I thought I knew about vampires. "And silver, is that lethal, too, in the right amounts?"

"Only if it enters our bloodstream in large quantities. But it does hurt us, and silver chains will immobilize us. I will teach you later how to immobilize a vampire."

"Sure," I said, even though dread settled in my stomach. "It's funny that silver would hurt you. I mean, in stories it's only werewolves who are - "

I sat up at once and stared down at Godric. He looked faintly amused by my response. "Don't tell me..." I trailed of, because this was too much to take in.

"That werewolves are real?" Godric finished for me. "Yes, they are."

"No!"

"Yes," Godric said again. He was grinning now. "Those two men I sent to your house to fix your door?"

I nodded.

"They were werewolves."

"No," I said, softer now. I stared at Godric in complete disbelief.

"There are many more types of shifters...foxes, bobcats, dogs, bears, eagles, and many more."

"Huh." I let Godric once again pull me closer until we were facing each other.

"This isn't something you should worry about, my Celia. We have always been here. It is just that now you know about us."

He had a point, I supposed. "It's still a lot to take in," I whispered.

"Hm. I suppose it is." Godric didn't sound particularly concerned, but my mind was still reeling. I'd met werewolves, and I hadn't even known it at the time! Then again, I was currently in bed with a vampire, so I didn't have much room to talk.

"So you don't eat or drink anything?" I asked, in an attempt to steer the conversation in another direction.

"No, only blood," Godric said. He'd resumed stroking my back.

"Is that because you don't want to eat or because you can't?"

"We can't. If I were to eat human food, I would throw it up later."

I considered that. "So you've never had chocolate? Or ice-cream?" I wondered out loud, thinking about how old Godric was.

"No, but you must understand that for a vampire, human food holds very little appeal. I don't miss it."

I yawned before I could stop myself, but I shook myself. I did not want to sleep just yet. I had too many questions that still needed answering. "So how did you find me tonight? Were you following me?"

"You had my blood. I can feel you now, and I can track you to the ends of the earth if need be."

I stared at him. "What do you mean, feel me?"

"Your emotions. I feel them. I knew the moment you were scared and in pain this evening. I flew to you as fast as I could." Godric pressed a kiss to my mouth, but I didn't return it. I was too dumbfounded.

"You've had my blood twice now," Godric continued, in a softer tone. He was obviously trying his best not to upset me too much, but it still was a lot to take in. "If you have my blood enough times, this will become permanent. But if you do not have my blood again, it will wear off."

"When?"

"I do not know. I am a very old vampire, and my blood is very powerful. It might be a long time."

"So you'd always know if I were in trouble?" I asked carefully, thinking that might actually be a good thing.

"Always," Godric said and stared at me while he placed his hand against my cheek. "And I will always come for you. You are mine now."

I snorted. The way he said it sounded so ridiculous, but I quickly realized he wasn't joking. This statement of possession was deadly serious to him, and it did make me feel a little bit uncomfortable. "So," I said, in an attempt to make light of the situation. "If I'm yours now, does that mean you're mine now, too?"

Godric smiled in a way that lit up his eyes. "Yes," he said, and before I could respond he crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I returned it, eagerly at first, but the night's events caught up with me before I could become well and truly aroused.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled back.

"Sshh," Godric said as he pulled me against his chest. "Rest now. I will wake you in a few hours, and then introduce you to my nest mates before I take you home."

Oh goody, I thought. I was going to meet even more vampires. But that was the last thing I knew before I drifted off into sleep, lying safely in Godric's arms.


End file.
